Persephone: The Sequel to The Labyrinth
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. She may have freed her brother, but Sarah isn't free. The peach allows Jareth to claim her and force back to the Underground. Now Jareth must make her marry him or... J/S
1. Prologue

************************Dedication** ***********************

As of 9:00 pm CST, February 17, 2010, I have lost my beloved pet rabbit, Oreo Damita. So this is dedicated to her. I'll miss you my little bunny queen.

* * *

**Prologue**

He lounged on his throne. His subjects were still celebrating with HER. The castle was empty. The girl had won her brother back. But he had still won. That fool had given her his present. Now he had her. She would not be able to forget him or tonight. Her little friend had made sure of that.

Sarah would now always be tied to him. Even if she did not know it. She was his. No matter what was to come, she belonged to the Goblin King.

* * *

I know it is short. I know. But this is new storyline. So please tell me what you think about it so far. I should warn that I do plan to make this an M rated story. I of course will give you all warning.

I don't own anything that belongs to Henson. I also don't own the myth that gave me the idea that belongs to the Greeks, but it's common knowledge.

You don't have to review for this. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

Well, here is the first chapter. I should really be working on my Thirteenth year story, but Laby comes first. Also it's in my head a bit more than that movie. Enjoy.

I actually wrote two version of this. I know that it will drive you all nuts, but I'm really going to work on this story. I'm doing my best to improve my writing.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun shined down on a lovely day in the park. Families were out enjoying the bright spring day. The park was filled with families. Some played catch while others picniced on the ground. Children ran around, all laughing. It was a lovely scene that anyone would love to be a part of, especially a lone young woman reading a book, who sat on a blanket under a tree.

Sarah Williams looked up from her book at the scene before her. She would never have a family like the ones before her. Sarah was spending her vacation at home, alone. While her family had gone off to Florida. Her father had announced the trip a few months ago, and up to a few weeks ago, she had thought she was going, too.

Sarah sighed. Her life was far from perfect, nor was it a happy one. Except for her books. She had grown up, while using books as her escape. An escape from her family at first, from the hurt of her mother, from the world around her, and now from almost everything except the time she spent with Toby. She no longer read just fairytales, but myths. Well she read both but in a more grown up way. Sarah had discovered that romance novels where myths and fairytales in different formants, but she still read the originals first. Of course she no longer acted any of them out anymore.

Sarah hoped Toby was enjoying himself. He hadn't been happy when he and his parents had left. His parents had not even looked at her as they walked out the door. After what had happened to her three years ago, she could see that either of them really cared for her. Her father was blinded by her stepmother, and her stepmother just saw her as a nuisance. Irene had tried to control since the moment she had come into Sarah's life.

Sarah glanced at the clock tower. Soon she would need to gather her things and return to the house. It wasn't her home, not anymore. As soon as she had turned eighteen, Irene had thrown her out. Now she lived in a tiny studio apartment. She only stayed at her childhood home when they needed a babysitter and/or a house sitter.

Looking down at her book, Sarah marked her place. She placed it in the bag beside her. Sarah stood up and folded up her blanket. After placing it in the bag as well, Sarah placed the bag's shoulder strap over her shoulder. She glanced around her once again as she made her way out of the park.

Sarah sat on the sofa watching the late night news. The current story was about a mother and daughter, but Sarah wasn't paying much attention to it. Sarah hadn't heard from her mother for years and had finally given up on hearing from her. Why should she wait day after day for word, if her mother never thought of her? So she went on with her life and never talked of her. Well she did at times, but she always called her mother "her". She had lost the title that some really did deserve.

Sarah sighed as she turned the T.V. off. Slowly she made her way up to the guest room created in the attic. Her old room was now Toby's. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed. Around her, the house became silent. Now she was really felt alone. She turned on her small radio on the nightstand. As classical music softly began to play, she turned down the covers and climbed into bed. She reached over and turned of the lamp beside her.

Sarah laid looking up above her head. Many things ran around in her head, but one man seemed to dominate her thoughts.

* * *

I'm doing things a bit different, but I hope you can all see it. I've been reading a lot of romance novels by different authors. Also a while back I was reading books to improve my writing. So I want to hear from you all. I know that this is only the first chapter, but it is a reintroduction to the main characters.

**About Sarah's thoughts on her mother**. I will be using my own there. I am using this story to vent my feelings about my own who ran off with another man in 2004. I didn't talk to her for six years. She died in April. I've cried, but I'm still hurt. So please if it gets too much, I'm sorry. Just remember that Sarah is me in away and I'm her.

So review if you please. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks to my beta. She's really busy, but she trying to keep up with me.


	3. Chapter 2

Well here is the second chapter. I haven't written in about two months, so please bare with me as I get back into the grove.

As I said before I am working really hard on this one so please forgive me about the time between posts.

This is a romance novel, well as good as I can do. So please understand what that means.

Thanks for the lovely reviews. So enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Goblin King lounged on his throne with his legs dangling over one the arms, while watching Sarah fall asleep in a crystal orb gently held in one of his leather-gloved hands. When she was finally fast asleep, he threw the crystal against the wall, shattering it. None of the drunk or sleeping goblins around him noticed. With a flick of his wrist, Jareth transported himself to his bedchamber.

She went on with her life. Oh, she never thought once about what had occurred in his kingdom since she had run the Labyrinth. The little fool really believed that she was free. Oh, he knew. Sarah lived her life as if she would never see him or his kingdom again. Jareth laughed at that. Oh, she would. He would make sure of that.

Jareth had decided that very night as he flew away from her window as she celebrated that she would pay. Some how Sarah would pay for refusing him. Oh, but the odd thing is that there had been times when he could have done something, but he hadn't. He had helped her. She needed a new home; he found her one. She needed a job; he got it for her. She wanted into college; he got her in. He was still doing things for her and did nothing to make her pay. Jareth still wanted her to pay, but another want was beginning to take over. Something he would not admit to anyone, especially himself.

So Jareth watched her as he had before, but now he watched mostly from his bedchamber. As the years had past, Sarah had turned from a girl to a woman, with all the curves. He had only been fascinated with her before, but now it was different.

She warmed his blood. He would get hard just watching her do the dishes for Christ sake. He couldn't control himself. Jareth chased away any fool who got close to her. She was his and would never been anyone else's.

Jareth sighed. Recently all of his thoughts of revenge failed in comparison to the thoughts of Sarah naked under him. He flicked his wrist again and changed into his nightclothes. He could not allow these new feelings, wants, and thoughts to interfere with his plans.

Then he remembered. Sarah was his since the night she ate the peach. He already had a way to get both revenge and Sarah. All he needed to do was act on it. Jareth smirked as he came up with a plan that even Sarah in her new love of myths would love.

* * *

I know it's short again. I'm working on Chapter 3 right now. I'm going to start to try and make them longer. I'm either typing them first and then do a handwritten draft, or I'm handing writing and doing it on the computer. So please bare with me. I will do my best to get better. I promise that Jareth and Sarah will have a scene soon, but these first few chapters are setting up the main story.

So if you please, leave me something in the little box. Please don't be socked if you come on and the prologue is different, again. I think I have a better one in mind.

Thanks for reading.

CL


	4. Chapter 3

The first draft was 6 ¼ handwritten pages. Typed it turned into almost 2 full pages. But I did write more for this one than the others.

"The Rape of Persephone" is not what you think it is about. Please search for it. I promise what you think it is about will not happen in this story.

Thanks for the reviews.

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I sent it to my beta over a week ago. She did reply and say she would look at it, but I haven't heard from her since. I have already written chapter 4. I've sent it to her. Hopefully I will be able to update it sooner.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

It was another perfect spring day. Sarah walked along main street, window-shopping. Normally she would have gone to the park, but Sarah wanted a change of pace. Oh, she saw the other residents around her watching her. Who knew what they thought? Long ago, she had gotten used to the stares. The first were the ones because of her mother, then because of her play-acting. Now she didn't care.

Sarah stopped and looked into window of a local clothing store, well the only one in town. She did need some new clothes. Only last week she had donated a good bit of things, mostly clothes. So she opened the door and walked in. Sarah walked among the groupings of clothing. Nothing really called to her. So after thirty minute, Sarah walked out without anything.

She walked down the street to the bookstore. Sarah opened the door and was greeted with the smell of old books. She walked in and let the door shut behind her. This was her favorite store in town. She waved to the owner, who smiled at her. Sarah made her way to the fantasy/mythology section. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the shelves. Here was where her friends lived, inside the pages of these books. This was the very store she had found her little red book, _The Labyrinth_. The book that had not only changed her life, but had been her life for years. Well not since that night three years ago.

After her run through the Labyrinth, Sarah had put the book away, but every so often the story would come back to her. She would be reading, writing, doing schoolwork, and well anything, and the story came back to her, especially the beginning and the end.

As she had been running, Sarah had forgotten some lines from the beginning of the book. It wasn't till she was home did she remember, "What no one knew was that the King of The Goblins had fallen in love with the girl." For the last three years she had wondered if that line was true. All she had to go on was what the Goblin King had said, in the book. He had said, " Love me. Fear me." He had asked for her love or had he?

Sarah began to browse the section. She never left without something, but she never had a book she was looking for. The books just called to her, just as _The Labyrinth_ had.

She glanced at the titles. Nothing really caught her eye. All she could see was fairytales. Then as she came upon the last shelf, a book caught her eye. Sarah pulled the book out and opened it. She looked at the Table of Contents and read the preface. It was a collection of Greek Love Myths. It had Daphne, Adonis, Paris, Psyche, Zeus's exploits, and Persephone. Sarah smiled. She had been looking for "The Rape of Persephone" for years. Her father would not let her read it, so she had gone to the library and read it there. Now she could own a copy of her favorite myth.

Sarah closed the book and walked to the register. After paying, she walked out with a smile. Since it was almost noon, Sarah decided to head to the local café. So she crossed the street and walked in. About an hour later, she walked out and made her way back to the house.

Sarah lounged on the bed, reading her new book. Classical music softly filled the room. THUMP. She glanced up wondering what had caused the sound. Shaking her head, Sarah returned to reading the myth about Persephone. She could almost laugh at the story. It felt so familiar. Of course she had read it before, but not it felt different. Sarah reached for her glass of tea and found it was empty. After placing her book on the bed, to save her place, she walked to the kitchen to refill her glass.

As she was heading back she heard the thump again. She only shook her head and returned to her book.

XXXXX

Jareth smirked to himself as he watched Sarah. If she looked out the window, Sarah could see him. So now she was reading the very myth that had caused him to give her the peach. He still didn't know why he had done it, but not he was glad he had.

Sarah was his. Plain and simple. He could take her now if he wanted to, but he wasn't ready. OH, he was going to, but Jareth had yet to decided when or how he would do it. Oh, could grab her as she slept, but he wanted her kicking and screaming as he dragged her to his form of hell.

He waited until she was fast asleep and then flew back to his castle. Tonight she would burn for him as he burned for her.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 4

Originally was 10 pages hand written. Well my beta can no longer beta for me so I might be updating more often.

I wanted to talk about something. Has anyone see this Fushigi ball? Everything time I see it I think of Jareth. It makes it where we can be him.

Anyway thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sarah looked around the room she found herself in. She had never seen it before. It was dark. Oh, it was filled with lit candles, but all the fabrics and walls were dark. It was a beautiful room. Sarah moved towards a candelabra. She glanced down at herself. No longer was she in her tank top and shorts. Now she was dressed in a flowly white night gown. It floated around her ankles in a gentle breeze.

Sarah moved to a window and froze in place. Out before her was a night covered Labyrinth. She turned back towards the room. Where was she? And why was she here?

XXXXX

Jareth leaned against the wall in the only darkened corner of the room, where Sarah couldn't see him, watching her as she moved around his bedchamber. She looked like an angel and she was all his. Tonight as she dreamed he would make her burn for him, but for now he watched her.

She moved around the room as if looking for a way out. Sarah moved closer to the draped bed. Just watching her move around the chamber made his blood run warm. She sat on the end of his bed. Things seemed to be going better than he had planned.

XXXXX

Sarah relaxed back into the comfy bed. She now had an idea where exactly she was. She was dressed in a silk nightgown in the Goblin King's bedroom. Why? She didn't know yet. Sarah figured that she would soon know. He would of course at some point make an appearance. She sighed. What was going on?

Sarah glanced over at the only dark corner of the room. Her blood ran both hot and cold as she watched HIM walk out of the corner towards her. Sarah yelped and bounced off of the bed, landing on her derriere on the stone floor, but her eyes never left his face.

It was both beautiful and terrifying. Sarah slowly stood up as he advanced on her. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked. She then realized he was wearing only a pair of tight pants. "This is my bedchamber, Sarah. I have every right to be here." His face became blank once more.

Sarah continued moving away until her back met the wall. "I didn't plan to be here."

He reached the bed and leaned against one of the post. "Now Sarah, you haven't ever wondered what this room looked like?"

How would he know that? No one knew about it. No one. She hadn't told a soul. "I have a feeling you know why I'm here."

His eyes glanced towards the window. "My, my, no monologue, Sarah?"

"I don't need one. Why I am here?"

He looked back her. "What can't you figure it out?"

Anger filled Sarah. "How dare you bring me here!"

He moved away from the bed and towards her once again. "Oh, little Sarah, you seemed to have forgotten who I am."

Sarah began to inch along the wall, glaring at him as he came closer. "I know very well who you are."

He smirked as he blocked her escape by trapping her between his arms and body. "Then you should know that is no way to speak to me."

Sarah swallowed. "You're not my king."

He leaned his head next to hers. "Oh, really. Such a pity."

Sarah smirked. "What part of "you have no power over me" didn't you understand?"

He leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "Oh, little Sarah, did you really believe that? If I really have no power over you, than how was I able to bring you here and why am I almost always on your mind?"

Sarah gasped and looked around her trying to find a way to escape. "Why you good for nothing…"

He pressed his cheek against hers. She could feel him smiling. "You can't escape, Sarah. Tonight I plan to allow one of those dreams about to come true." He pulled his face back and looked her in the eye. "I just haven't decided on which one yet."

Sarah needed a plan. Yes, she had occasionally had those kind of dreams about him, but there was no way she would let him control her. "You really think I'm going to let you do anything to me."

XXXXX

Jareth almost laughed. She was being more difficult than he had thought she would be… once he had found out she was having the same dreams. He could almost forget in some ways she was still a child because of them.

"Oh, little Sarah, you want me just as much as I want you, only you are too afraid of what that desire leads to."

Her breathing quickened. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Oh, she was going to play that game. She was fighting it. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about." He pulled back just a bit. "You're not a little girl anymore, Sarah."

"I know that."

"Then act like it."

He watched as she stood taller, reminding him of a fifth teen year old girl standing up to him.

"I don't know where you get the idea that you have the right to say any of this to me."

Jareth smiled. She wasn't looking at him. Of course she was trying to find a way to escape. "Sarah, I only speak the truth." He leaned closer towards her. "You need to realize that."

She turned her head and looked at him. He was only a breath away from her lips. If only she would move that last tinny tiny little bit he could be kissing her.

"I don't have to realize anything."

He moved a bit closer, yet still not touching her lips. "Oh, I think you have to."

Her eyes grew larger as he moved even closer, still not touching. "I…don't…think…so."

"Why not, Sarah? What's so bad about realizing that I'm right?" He grinned. "It might just be fun."

"You have no power over me."

The grin became a smile. "Oh, but I do, little Sarah. More than you know." He leaned in that last little bit to kiss her.

Her lips were soft and full under his. Slowly he lowered his arms closer to her waist. She wasn't fighting him, now. Oh, far from it. She was melting into him. As the kiss got more heated and more passionate, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Soon his arms were wrapped around her middle and he was pulling her tighter against him. He knew she could feel his arousal, and he didn't care. He wanted her to know just how much he wanted from her. Soon he couldn't tell where each of them began and end. Slowly regrettably he pulled away. Both were breathing heavily.

"Are you still going to fight me, Sarah?"

He looked into her passion filled eyes. She was in no way able to fight him, now. He smiled. Riing. Riing. Riing. Sarah disappeared from his arms.

Jareth fell towards the wall. He turned and slid down it. Tonight proved more than he that originally planned. He wasn't going to wait any longer. She was his and she would be within his reach when he wanted her. The next time she would truly be in his chamber and under him.

* * *

Please review. I can't wait for all of your remarks about this chapter. I'm working on Chapter 5, but I've barely started it. So it might take a while. I only have one final and I'm not worried about it. My THR 120 professor isn't going to have a final. His class has been a waste of my time. I haven't learned anything. All I'm getting out of it is the class requirement and a grade.


	6. Chapter 5

So sorry it has taken me a long time to post this chapter. I've been working on and I've talked about it on my blog. If you wish to read it and find out how things are going with me or the stories I'm writing, click the homepage link on my profile. It will take you to my blog. I talk about anything that catches my eye and then about what's going on with me. Some big things are going on and I'm only posting them there.

I even talked about Vol.4 of _Return to Labyrinth_. I will tell you now, all us J and S fans would not be happy with the ending. I don't like so I'm working on what really happened.

Thanks for all the support about the doctor visit. I have good news if you didn't make it to my blog to read it. I only have a urinary tact infection. I've finished my antibiotic, but I'm still dealing with pain. So I'm going back tomorrow. Hopefully it will clear up soon.

Now this chapter took me awhile because it is an important chapter in the story. How important? You really think I'm going to tell you up here in the first AN. Oh, no. You have to read to find out.

Also I won't be able to update as quickly. School has started back and I'm pretty busy. That one of the many reasons this took so long to finish. I may try and work on it at campus, but I don't think I could type it since someone might get on me for using the library computers for something other than schoolwork.

So enjoy this chapter.

CL

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sarah groggily woke up. The dream was still fresh on her mind. Was it real? Did he really know she was almost always thinking about him? She sat up and shook her head. Sarah threw off the covers and got out of the bed. She walked to the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she went down stairs to the kitchen.

After eating her breakfast, Sarah went back up stairs to change for the day. She looked through her clothes trying to decide on what to wear as she thought about what she wanted to do for the day. Would she go shopping again or to the park? She didn't feel like having everyone watch her all day. So the park it would be, but what to wear. She didn't have much, but she would make a decision.

About thirty minutes later, Sarah walked out of the house dressed in a pale green flowing dress and carrying her large shoulder bag. She had pulled her dark hair back into a loose ponytail. Sarah decided to walk instead of using her car. She reached the park in less than thirty minutes. She walked to her favorite place and made her picnic next to the tall obelisk. She sat reading her new myth book as the world went by her.

This way her favorite thing to do, sit in the shade and read. Oh, she looked up and watched things around her, but to her this was bliss.

Hours went by as she sat under the tree reading. As the clock struck noon, she packed up and head towards the small café across the street to grab a quick bite to eat. After her lunch, she walked back to the park. She didn't return to her favorite spot, but instead walked around the park looking at its beauty.

She needed time to think over what she had dreamed the night before. It had been so real, but it was a dream. Part of her wanted it to be real and have finished what he had started.

If he knew about her dreams, she had much to worry about. He could use them against her. Sarah sighed. Just what she needed. If he did use them how would he? Well last night was one way, but there had to be more than that.

Sarah walked along the path until she came upon the hedge maze in a corner of the park. She glanced at it. Oh, she never went inside it. It reminded her too much of the one in the Labyrinth. So Sarah walked past.

Now she walking in the part of the park few used anymore. Well it got used at night by the local teenagers. It was hidden by walls of ivy. It had once been the jewel of the park, The Secret Garden. Now no one could remember what it had once looked like.

There was a part of it no one could get inside. Oh, boys had tried to get over the wall, but they never could. But Sarah knew how. So as she neared the entrance, she stopped and moved some hanging ivy. Quickly she hid behind the curtain and walked into the hidden garden.

This was her space. No one else it seemed had found the door. The garden was now in shade, but as the leaves moved in the breeze the sunlight softly fell down. Sarah sat under a tree. She loved sitting here and only hearing nature around her.

Sarah leaned against the tree and relaxed. Soon she would have to go back to her tiny apartment. Her family would be coming back from their vacation.

Suddenly a ray of sunlight fell on a peach tree. It had not been there before. More to no way it could grow. The only time the hidden garden got any real sun was in winter.

She stood up, still carrying her bag, and walked towards the tree. Sarah thought she heard an owl hoot. She stopped about a yard from the tree. Something didn't feel right. Then a white golden barn owl landed in the tree. Sarah looked at the bird and slowly moved away from it and the tree. She knew that bird. It meant he was up to something and she really didn't want to find out what it was.

Sarah moved towards the doorway. She had to get away from him. After last night, she had to stay far far away.

She had almost reached the doorway, when two words stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello, Sarah."

XOXOX

He could almost purr with delight. Sarah was only a few feet from him. Jareth watched as she slowly turned to face him. Just as she had when she was fifthteen, she was hiding her fear, but she was also trying to hide something else. Something he very much wanted to explore.

"Are you going to say anything? Or are you going to just stand there?"

She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it.

"What no come backs? I'm disappointed, Sarah."

Her eyes filled with emotions. "Why are you here?"

He smirked as he moved closer towards her. "It's simple, Sarah. I'm here because of last night."

She stood trying to look as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He stopped about a yard away from her. "Oh, do stop lying, Sarah. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Slowly he walked towards her again. "You've been thinking about it all day."

She moved back until her back met the wall. "I had a dream that's all."

Oh, this was going to be fun. "You know as well as I, that it was more than a dream." He stopped once he was close enough to place his palms on either side of her head. "It was something we both wanted."

He watched as her eyes grew darker with anger and, he hoped, passion. "You have no right coming into my dreams."

"Oh, Sarah, but I do." He tilted his head. "I have the right to do much more that just that."

She raised her chin, trying to so hard to not notice just how close he was, so he thought.

"I don't care what you think. Stay away from me."

Jareth smirked and looked away. "Now, Sarah, that's a lie. If you had wanted me to stay away, you would not have dreamt of me every night."

Sarah opened her mouth, but before she could speak. Jareth lifted a hand from the wall.

"I've waited long enough. It's time I claim what is mine."

"Toby's not yours."

Jareth looked back at her. "Of course he isn't. I mean you, Sarah. And now it's time we return home."

With a flick of his wrist, the crystal floated into the air. If anyone had seen them, they would have blink and walked on. For who would ever believed that had seen two people disappear into thin air.

* * *

Well there you all go. Like I said sorry for the wait. And please visit my blog, remember all you have to do is go to my profile and click homepage. I tell in it if I worked or not on a chapter. So if you read it, you'll find out if I worked on chapter 6, and if I didn't you can give me a nice kick in the butt to work on it.

So please review. Any well wishes for my next doctor visit will be appreciated.

CL


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the well wishes and the ecards. I posted what happened on my blog aka my homepage, but I'll fill you all in.

They did urine and some blood test. Everything came back normal. I had a CT scan done. They didn't find any tumors, cyst, or kidney stones, but didn't find what's the matter with me. So I have to go to a gastrointestinal doctor to see if that's where the problem lies. I could have a hernia, like I believe or it could be a pinched nerve. I'm going to rest over the holiday weekend. Hopefully I'll be well enough to go to classes on Tuesday.

If you wish to continue to send well wishes and prayers, please do. But you may not be able to leave them as reviews. If you can't would you please go to my blog and leave some comments?

So thanks for everything and I hope you enjoy Chapter 6.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Sarah wanted to scream. Not only had he kidnapped her, but now she was being held prisoner. Well she wasn't in what most would call a prison, but no matter how nice the suite of rooms were, she was still in a prison.

There had to be away out or so she thought. She had tried the windows, only to find that out they were French doors that lead out to a balcony that was too far from the ground for an escape. Oh, she had tried the outer most doors, the ones she thought led to a hallway, but they only rattled.

Sarah paced back and forth. When they had appeared in this room, she had almost attacked him. He only watched as she fell backwards, landing on the nice soft bed. Then he was gone without a word. Sarah had climbed out of the bed, leaving her shoulder bag on it, and that was when she had tried to escape.

What was he going on about? How could she be his to claim? Why would he say such a thing? Everything rushed through her head. She had a feeling she knew the answer, but she couldn't pin point it.

Sarah stopped pacing as she thought she heard a sound. She walked towards what she thought was the doors that lead into the castle. As she neared them, Sarah could definitely hear something on the other side.

She tried the knob again. The doors only rattled. She pressed her ear against the wood door. Vaguely she could make out a conversation between two people. The door muffled the voices.

"Hello."

The voices stopped. Sarah moved her head away from the door. Did they hear her or had something or someone caused them to become silent? She listened, but only heard the sound of feet hitting the floor getting quieter and quieter.

XOXOX

Jareth watched as Sarah sighed and moved back to the bedchamber inside the crystal in his hand. She didn't know that the doors she had tired only lead to his study and not to the hallway, those where another set of doors. The voices she had heard where Higgle and Sir Didymus asking him why he had brought Sarah back and asking for her release. Of course he hadn't told them anything. He was their king. He had every right not to tell them a thing. He also knew they hadn't heard Sarah when she had said "hello." She hadn't heard his voice, but he knew that the voices of her friends had bee muffled by the door.

Oh, things had not gone as well as he had hoped. Sarah was much more angry than he thought she would be. If he could have turned it into lust, he wouldn't be bared from his own bedchamber and forced to remain in his study. Of course if his plan had worked, she would be under his control completely.

He chuckled to himself. How long would it be till she realized what room she was in? How long till she understood how he had power over her? Jareth sighed. If only the plan had worked. Now he would have to use the next thirteen days to get Sarah to stay with him or lose her forever.

* * *

Yes, I know that a lot of you will think this is short, but I feel this is a good place to end. I did start more with Sarah, but this is where this chapter will end.

So please review. I'll start working on Chapter 7 as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 7

Well here is chapter 7. I would like to update you all on what's going on with me. The bump as gotten smaller and it doesn't hurt much anymore. Yeah. Classes seem to be going fine. I have my first Quiz in GEO 100 this week. I have test in the other two later this month.

I know this is short, but this finishes up the first day out of the thirteen. Not every chapter will be the next day. I plan to have a few chapters cover the same day and really only show days where something important happens. I hope to increase the length of the chapters as well. I know that this chapter is short, but I felt like it needed to end with Jareth.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, watching the sun setting. It's last rays of light filling the room. Slowly the candles in the room began to light, giving the room and more romantic feel. She wanted out, but there didn't seem to be away out. Sarah almost began to cry, but she allowed her anger at him to grow. She glanced at her shoulder bad. It really only contained a few books and her blanket. That was all she had with her. None of it really could be used as a weapon.

Suddenly she heard a door open. Sarah stood up and quickly wiped her eyes. She heard the sound of boots on the floor and had a very good idea who was coming. Sarah stood up straight as Jareth entered.

"Listen to me, Sarah."

She only nodded.

"You do not have to remain in this suite, if you do leave you are to always have an escort."

"Fine."

He sighed, "Sarah, I am not heartless."

"Prove it."

Jareth only nodded. He turned to leave, but stopped before he left the doorway. "Your friends where here earlier. You may see them, but you are not allowed to leave the castle, and you must always have your escort."

"Fine."

"Also you are required to have dinner with me every evening after tonight. No matter what." Jareth walked out of the room.

Sarah sat back down on the bed. Where in the world did he get the right to tell her all that? She sighed. At least he had tried to be nice about it. Oh, he could have been worse and she knew it.

XOXOX

Jareth lounged on his throne with his legs hanging over one arm, watching his drunken subjects getting more drunk. He had given Sarah what she thought was some freedom, but the only escort she would ever have was him. If she wished to leave those rooms at all, she would be with him.

Jareth began to swing one of his legs. He needed a reason for her to marry him. Oh, he had her in his kingdom now. He had thirteen days to make her marry him, but no reason why. Oh, he could threaten her friends, but that didn't seem like it would work. Slowly a plan began to form in his mind. A smirk slowly began to form on his face. He now had a plan and only twelve days in which to have it succeed.

* * *

Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Oh, don't forget to visit my blog. I have some very big entries coming up over the weekend. Also I'll try to begin working on Chapter 8 soon.


	9. Chapter 8

I pretty much wrote this in MCM 100 on Thursday. I did listen to my professor, but he didn't really go over anything. So I wrote most of this chapter. I then went to the campus library and typed it up. Then I worked on it until I had to leave to go to my next class.

Thanks for the reviews.

Virgin Queen 15 () – thanks for the info. Actually the antibiotics I took were the same both times. I'm now just taking Tylenol when I'm hurting if I want to. Actually the ER doctor said to go back to my normal doctor. I haven't gone yet. I need to talk with my dad about it. He's planning to get me insurance before we do anything else, I think.

CL

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Sarah sat at a small table set on the balcony eating her breakfast. She had been awakened by a maid. Now this maid was not what Sarah would think of a servant in the Goblin Kingdom. The maid looked human.

Sarah watched her clean up the room and as she began to set out clothing for her to wear for the day. She had yet to see anything of Jareth. She had a feeling that he would soon make an appearance. Since last night, she had been thinking about why he would allow her to see her friends. Of course she stilled know why he had brought her back Underground.

Glancing out over the Goblin City, Sarah sighed. There had to be a reason for everything. She needed to find out what was going on. When she saw her friends, she would ask them if they knew anything.

The maid walked to the French doors. "M'lady, it is time for your bath."

Sarah glanced over at her. She slowly stood up and followed her inside.

XOXOX

Jareth sat at his desk in his study. The remains of his breakfast sat on one side of his desk. In front of him sat a new summons from the High Court. The High King was still demanding he come to Court. Oh, he would, but not until Sarah was his queen. It was her fault the High King was demanding he make an appearance.

Sighing, Jareth stood up. The High King not only wanted to meet Sarah, now that she was Underground; he also was demanding that Jareth marry soon. Did he not think that Jareth had brought her Underground so he could marry her? Jareth walked towards the windows.

He looked out over his kingdom. Sarah would be getting dress soon. He would allow her sometime alone before he summoned her friends to the castle. Jareth placed his hand on the window frame. What would she be wearing? All of the gowns in the wardrobe were fit for a queen.

Jareth placed his forehead on his forearm. Over the hours since had come up with his plan to get Sarah to marry him, he slowly began to realize that it was not a good idea. He could not threaten to hurt Toby. He saw himself in the boy. He truly liked him. Actually, he had planned that after Sarah and he were married, he would bring Toby Underground. There was no way he would force the poor boy to remain with his parents without Sarah to save him.

Jareth glanced at the clock over the mantle. He could check to see if Sarah was dressed, but which way. Jareth smirked. Agatha would say nothing if he walked into room. It was after all his room.

XOXOX

Sarah lounged inside the warm water. The maid was busy cleaning up her breakfast. Sarah relaxed and leaned her head against the tub. Slowly she closed her eyes and lowered her head under the water. She then raised it back up as she heard a door open. Sarah glanced towards the door and shrieked as Jareth walked in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

He smirked. "I came to see if you were dressed yet."

Sarah would have stood up, but of course she didn't. "You can see I'm not. So get out!"

Jareth walked closer towards her. Sarah was very grateful for the bubbles covering her. "Sarah, this is my castle. I can go where ever I wish. I am the king."

Sarah clinched her teeth. "I don't care. Get out! Can't you see I don't have anything on?"

"Now, Sarah. Don't you think I know what's under those bubbles?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Jareth stood over her. "Think about it, Sarah. I've been watching you for years. Do not you think I have seen you nude?"

Sarah's face became very very red. "Why you pervert? Get the hell out now!"

Jareth bent down and was almost eye level with her. "Watch what and how to speak to me, Sarah. I can decide not to summon your friends today."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. I have every right."

"Says who?"

"I am the king, Sarah. My word is law. It would do well for you to remember that. Now your friends will not be here until lunch. I will allow you to have lunch with them, but after lunch they are to leave. You will spend the rest of the day with Agatha here and learn how to act around me."

Sarah watched as he slowly disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Sarah slapped the top of the water. "Idiotic man. Why did he bring me here? Why is he acting like he owns me?" She glanced over at the maid. "Do you have any idea why I'm here?"

Agatha shock her head. "I am sorry, M'lady, but I do not. I only know what the king allows me to."

Sarah sighed. Well at least he was gone, but then she remembered that the pervert had seen her naked, but when.

* * *

I finished this at campus and uploaded it from the campus library. So review if you please. Be sure to read my blog. I will have a post tomorrow that is important to me. Thanks for reading.

CL


	10. Chapter 9

I reread Chapter 8 before I started to work on this chapter. I plan to go back and fix all the typos.

Today, September 10, 2010, is a very important date for me. Of course tomorrow is also important, but this date happened years before the events that I will remember tomorrow. Today marks the 12 anniversary of me becoming a BSG. If you don't have an idea what that is, then by all means please go to my blog. I talk about it in today's entry. I will also have an entry tomorrow.

I thought I would let you all know I'm not having much pain, but it's still here. It's just not as bad.

Now this chapter took me awhile to write. Of course I hand wrote it first and then came down and finished it. I'm still working on the story line. I promise there will be fights. I will also promise that the whole dream scene will not be the only one with them kissing, but that will be awhile in coming.

So enjoy this chapter.

CL

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sarah sat with her friends around a small table set on a patio in a garden. Hoggle and Sir Didymus were happy to find that she was unharmed. Ludo was just happy to see her. Sarah glanced around the beautiful garden. It was surrounded by stonewalls covered in ivy on three sides. It almost looked like the very garden in which she had been kidnapped from.

Sarah looked at her friends. Hoggle was barely eating his food, and he was mumbling. Sir Didymus and Ludo ate very happily.

"Hoggle, what's wrong?"

Hoggle looked up from his plate. "This ain't right, Sarah. I still don't understand how he can take you and the High King allows it."

"The High King?"

Sir Didymus sat down the small piece of food in his paw. "The High King is the highest level of authority here."

Sarah thought about it for a moment. "So he can tell Jareth what to do?"

Sir Didymus nodded. Of course, I have never heard of a son not doing as his father bid him."

"WHAT?" Sarah took a breath. "The High King is his father?"

Hoggle glanced over at Sir Didymus. "You weren't supposed to tell her." He looked back at Sarah. "Yes, that rat Jareth is the next High King."

Sarah thought over what her friends had just revealed to her. So Jareth was not just a king, but he was also a prince.

Sir Didymus glanced at Hoggle. "I am sorry, Sir Hoggle. I did not think we could not tell M'Lady."

Sarah smiled at the two of them. "I think it'll be fine."

Hoggle sighed. "I hope so. Jareth didn't tell us we couldn't tell you."

Sarah thought over that. "Well then I don't see how he would do anything." Then she realized, "Oh, wait a minute. I forgot who we're talking about. Of course he'll do something to you."

"Of course, I will and it would do well if you do not forget it."

Sarah, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus all turned towards the voice. Hoggle tried to look brave, but he was shaking. Sir Didymus began to shake as well, but he did a better job of hiding it. Ludo only looked on. Sarah glanced at her friends as she stood up.

XOXOX

Jareth stood in the doorway leading out into the garden. How dare they reveal who his father was. He had planned to tell her himself. Of course now he would have to punish them. Yes he had not told them they could not, but he also had not given them permission to tell her.

"Well it seems you four have had your fun. Now you three are to leave. I shall send for you once I've decided what to do with you."

Sarah moved in front of her friends. "But they didn't do anything wrong."

Jareth looked over at her. She wore a soft green gown. He so longed to run his fingers through her downed hair. "Sarah, I am their king. They revealed personal information about me without my permission."

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo stood up. Hoggle followed after the other two out the door, leaving Sarah alone with Jareth.

As soon as the trio was inside, Jareth slammed the door. He then turned back to Sarah.

"I thought Agatha had explained to you how you are to address me."

Sarah gave a half smile. "Actually she said I'm doing just fine."

Of course she would. That is why he had made Agatha Sarah's maid. She knew him well.

Sarah moved a little closer to him. "What are you going to do to them?"

Jareth placed his hands on his hips. "What ever I wish to."

Sarah looked shocked. "But they didn't do anything. You didn't tell them they couldn't tell me. There is no reason for them to be punished."

"True, I did not tell them they could not tell you, but I did not say they could."

Sarah sighed. "What's wrong with me knowing that your father is the High King?"

"Sarah, the point is they gave information without my permission." He watched as Sarah walked towards on of the ivy-covered walls.

She turned and looked at him. He couldn't see her eyes. "You said you weren't heartless."

He began to walk towards her. "And you said you didn't believe me."

"Here's your chance to prove me wrong. Leave them alone."

Jareth stopped a yard away from her. She was right. If he proved to her that he did have a soft side, then there would be a better chance of her agreeing to marry him. Of course she still didn't know he planned to ask her.

"Very well. I will allow it this once."

Sarah nodded. "Good. Now what do you want?"

Jareth smirked. "What makes you think I want something?"

"You don't seem to show up unless you want something."

Jareth took the smirk off his face. "I came to see if you have realized how I was able to bring you here."

"I don't think that's it."

"Oh, really. Then why did I come?"

"Jareth."

God he loved hearing her say his name.

"It was the peach. Now explain to me what's so bad about me knowing who your father is."

Jareth sighed. "Because you see I may be his son, but he does not see me as his heir yet. I must do something to become the heir."

"What?"

Jareth smiled. "I am sorry, Precious, but I can not tell you that."

Sarah shook her head. "I get that you were able to get me here because of the peach, but why did you bring me back?"

He moved closer to her. "Sarah, did you forget the dream? You know very well why I brought you here."

Sarah stood her ground. "I won't be a fling, Jareth."

Jareth stopped barely from her. "I know that, Sarah. I want more than a fling."

She looked up at him. "What do you want?"

He bent his head down. "For now this." Softly he kissed her. He didn't touch her except for his lips. Even though he knew that she would not fight him, he wanted to go slow. Even if it killed him.

After a few moments, he pulled away. "I will see you tonight at dinner, Sarah." Then he was gone leaving Sarah alone in the garden in a daze.

* * *

Well there is chapter 9. I gave you all a sweet little kiss. I promise it will get better. Besides it only her first full day Underground. So that's 2 days down. So review please.

Thanks for reading.

CL


	11. Chapter 10

Virgin Queen 15 () – My favorite myth is the one about Cupid and Psyche. I've loved it since I saw the episode on Hercules. Of course it doesn't hurt that Karl Urban is hot. Actually I wrote a story about their son, but I haven't a clue where it is. It might have gotten thrown away when we moved or it's a trunk in my closet.

Oh, I've posted a blog entry about this story. It's a separate entry. It's the address below. Just take out the spaces.

I figured that if you really wanted to understand what's going on with the story you would take a look. You can follow me. I promise if it has to do with my writing I'll do it separate and not in my daily blog about what happened to me. That way you'll know if you want to read it.

Any way. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sarah stood in a lovely dark green gown with her hair piled up in an up do. It was almost time for dinner. She was stilling thinking over the kiss in the garden. It was so different from the one in the dream. He had been so gentle and not at all forceful. She had missed that. The kiss in the dream had been so full of passion, while the one in the garden it had just been sweet. Oh, he wanted something, but what?

Sarah took a deep breath. Agatha had told her that Jareth would soon come to take her to the dinning hall. Sarah of course was stilling wondering why he had been so angry over Sir Didymus telling her about his father. She glanced over at Agatha, who was tiding up the room.

"Do you have any idea why the King would not want me to know about his father?"

Agatha stopped and looked at her. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Sir Didymus mentioned at lunch that the High King was his father."

Agatha walked towards her. "Jareth and the High King do not get along. He has refused to allow Jareth to become the High King even though he should already be."

"Why? I don't understand."

"The High King has demanded that Jareth is to marry before he can take the throne. Jareth in response said he would only marry the woman who could defeat the Labyrinth."

"You mean me?"

Agatha sighed. "This was centuries ago, but yes you."

Sarah's eyes grew larger. "So to become the High King Jareth has to marry me?"

"Yes. Actually you're much better than I thought you would be."

"What does that mean?"

Agatha smiled. "You will give him hell for the centuries to come. Jareth isn't evil, no matter what others say. He cares, Sarah. Sometimes too much. Most would use that against him, but you won't."

"Why not?"

"You are so like him, Sarah. You just don't know it yet."

"How do you know he isn't going to punish you for saying anything of this?"

Agatha placed a finger beside her mouth. "Well, one what I've said works in his favor. Second, I can get out of it. I know more than your friends."

A knock came at the door. Agatha moved towards it to open it for Jareth. "Besides he knows I can tell you all sorts of embarrassing stories about him." She smiled just as she began to open it. "So you see I have some power over him."

XOXOX

Jareth laid on the sofa in his study, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. Sarah was next door getting ready for bed, something he was torn to think about. His thoughts drifted towards dinner. It had gone, well at least to him. They didn't fight or yell. Actually they had a nice polite conversation. She didn't ask him about what he had reveal that morning, or the kiss in the garden, the one thing he did want her to bring up. No she had been beautiful and kind. It took everything he had not to dismiss the servants and then through her on the table or drag her into his lap. How could someone so innocent drive him insane?

Jareth took a deep breath. He didn't need to think about that now or he would never get to sleep, and he needed all the rest he could get. He had to protect Sarah from his stepfather. If some how the High King could find the arrows of gold again, Sarah would be in great danger. Hopefully his grandfather had hid them well this time. So what had happened to his mother would not happen again.

* * *

Well, there you go. Please visit my blog for more info on what's going on. I promise it will be worth it.

Now if you please review. I may not update until Tuesday since I don't want to have an unfinished chapter that day so I'll have something to do in MCM 100.


	12. Chapter 11

phantomxxxxxx () – You can visit the link to my blog to find out. They have to do with Greek mythology. I will bring them more into the story a bit, but I won't explain exactly what they do.

MarcoHietala'sAngel () – When I talk about following me, I meant on my blog not the story. You can register here on ff. net and get an email saying that a new chapter has been updated.

I hope you all have gone and read the blog entry I gave you with the last chapter. Well there is a new one. Since I got a lot of reviews asking about the golden arrows I thought I used this blog entry to talk about it. So the link is below. I try to update a blog on the story when I post a new chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Sarah stood on her balcony looking out over the Goblin City. It had been seven days since Jareth had brought her here. She didn't see him for most of the day. Oh, if her friends didn't come for lunch, then he would eat with her. Then of course, they ate dinner together every evening. It wasn't so bad since they hadn't had a fight for days.

Everything was great except she was worried about Toby. Without her life would be hell. She was the one who saved him from his mother. Their father was useless since all he did was work. So now, Toby was defenseless against his mother. Sarah sighed. She needed to know he was all right. She would ask Jareth to check to him next time she saw him. That was all she could do at the moment.

She had hoped Marcela would tell her more about Jareth, but she had remained silent over the last few days. Sarah hadn't seen or heard that Jareth had gotten on to her. So she didn't see a reason for Marcela to stop telling her things.

She also had tried to bring it back up with her friends but not even, they would tell her anything. Hoggle had really expressed that point.

So since it was after lunch and her friends were gone, Sarah was alone, as she had been for days trapped in the suite till dinner. Sarah was once again bored.

"Do you really want to spend another day just watching the city?"

Sarah turned to find Jareth with his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the doorframe.

"What else am I to do?"

Jareth smiled a little. "You could come with me?"

Sarah placed her hands behind her on the wall. "Go where?"

Jareth lowered his arms and moved away from the door and closer towards her. "Oh, just somewhere. I figured that it would be better than standing here looking out over the city."

Sarah almost smiled. "When do we leave?"

XOXOX

Sarah lowered her eyes. "It wasn't about that. I'm worried about Toby."

"Oh. He's fine."

She looked up at him. "How do you know?"

"I'm watching him, Sarah." He held out his hand. "Now come with me. I have to explain why I was so angry about what Sir Didymus told you."

Jareth lead Sarah towards a cave hidden by some bushes. He led her inside and allowed her to sit beside a fountain inside. He turned from her.

"Jareth, what's wrong?"

"The High King is not my father. He's my step father."

"So?"

"I know you have to know of the myth of Eros and Psyche."

"Of course, I do."

"My mother was their daughter."

"You're mother was Volupta?"

"Yes."

"So what all this about?"

"My mother married for love like her parents, but there was someone who was not happy about this. After I was born, he killed my father and then used on of the golden arrows on my mother. She became the High Queen and left me here. I have ruled my father's kingdom with the guidance of my grandfather."

"You mean Eros has been helping you?"

"Not even my step father will go against the last remaining Greek God."

Sarah looked away for a minute. "What was your father's name?"

"Gareth."

"So what exactly are you?"

"I guess I would be a demigod, but here most are demigods."

"Oh."

Jareth walked towards her. "Sarah, I fear what my step-father has planned for you. I know that Marcela told you. I am to be the High King only because of my mother. Since she died centuries ago, I should already be king."

"He wouldn't let you because he has never been able to control you?"

"That and he wants his son on the throne, which can't happen because my father was seen as her only husband. No one has accepted him as her husband and really, he is not the High king. He has never been."

Sarah nodded. "So you have a half brother?"

"Yes. Even he believes he is an heir, but the laws created by my grandparents will never allow him to gain the throne."

"Even if you were to die?"

"I don't plan to do that. Sarah, no one has beaten the Labyrinth. I fear that they may once again get a hold of the golden arrows and use them on you. My grandfather is guarding them and watching them for me."

"Is that why I can't leave the castle?"

"That and if you stay inside the castle I can watch you more easily."

"But why did you get on to my friends about this?"

"Because I hate it when someone says he is my father. There is a good reason why the High King and I do not get along. I am my father's son and I plan to get make him pay what he did to my family."

Sarah stood up and walked over to him. "I'll be careful."

He looked at her. "Sarah, we can only do so much to protect you. Hoggle knows and I have a feeling Sir Didymus knows as well now."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We aren't going to do anything, but when my grandparents arrive, you will remain with my grandmother."

"Eros and Psyche are coming here?"

"Yes. They are coming to help protect you."

"They hate him too don't they?"

"Of course, he stole his daughter."

"How long till they get here?"

"They will be here in a few days. Sarah, don't trust anyone except them, Marcela, your friends, and me. They may be my subjects, but there are those who would like me to be killed."

"I understand."

Jareth lead Sarah out of the cave and back to the castle. Now that she knew, she might marry him sooner than he had planned, or this entire plan could go up in smoke.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I typed this up at school, but I didn't post it till later. I had to write the blog entry to go with it. So if you please review and don't for get to check out my blog. It won't just have to do with what the golden arrows are. I may explain more about Jareth's parents.


	13. Chapter 12

Well I've been reworking this chapter over and over. I've actually rewritten in twice, well started it at least, before I started on this one. I've taken my first test in ENG 271. I'll post what I made on my blog so be on the look out there for more information. I've been fairly busy with my life. I'm reading again. So sometimes that takes time away from writing. I'm talking about for fun and not for school. My favorite romance author has a new book, and I'm finally getting it from the library. Yeah!

Well I wrote the first article summary for ENG 271. I'll start working on the next one over the weekend. I plan to find an article about _Thousand and One Nights_. Yes, where _Aladdin_ came from. It is the final work in the Middle Ages section. So I'll work on it before I read it, but I can scan it and have an idea. I already am working on the final essay which is just a compare and/or constant essay. I already know how to do it, but she'll go off on me about starting it early. You need to read your blog about the other time. I'm the kind of person, who starts working on things way in advance of when they are due and have them done days before.

Anyway. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. This one was hard to do. I'm introducing new characters and revealing things. I know. I could have put that in a blog post, but since as I'm working this mostly at school, I've decided that I'll go back to the old way.

I should mention that Psyche is based a bit off of me and well you'll have to see. Eros aka Cupid is based a bit off of the Karl Urban one from _Hercules_. If you have seen any of the episodes, I think he was a bit of Jareth. So it should work.

K. So have fun with this chapter. I worked hard on it as I have on all the other chapters.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Sarah sat at the table in the garden. On top of the table sat a light lunch for two. Across from her sat Psyche. She still could not believe that Psyche sat across from her. Think about it Psyche, the wife of Eros. A goddess. Sarah thought back to earlier in the day when she and Eros had arrived at the Castle Beyond The Goblin City.

Sarah stood beside Jareth as they appeared. Psyche ran up to Jareth and hugged him.

"You should have called us sooner."

Jareth moved back a little as his grandmother released him. "I know, but I've been very busy."

She looked him up with her hazel eyes. "That is not good enough, Jareth. Your grandfather was a god, and he still had time for family."

Eros came up towards them. "Psyche, things are different."

She looked back at him. "What the hell is going on?"

Eros sighed. "I'll explain later." He glanced and gestured towards Sarah. "Why don't you and Sarah go and eat lunch? While, Jareth and I talk."

Psyche looked at him. Her eyes narrowed. She moved to Sarah's side. "Very well, but I expect you to tell me everything later." Psyche grabbed hold of Sarah's arm and almost, well pretty much, dragged her out to the garden.

Now they were eating lunch, but Psyche wasn't talking. Sarah was still in shock and awe at what had happened. She still could not believe that both Eros and Psyche looked so young. Of course she didn't know what his parents had looked like; she could see bits of them in Jareth. He had gotten his hair color from his grandfather, since Psyche had hair like her own, but lighter. The way he was straight forward was from his grandmother. Sarah glanced over at a rose bush. She heard a sigh. Slowly she turned her gaze back to Psyche.

Psyche looked at her. "Sarah, what has he told you?"

"About what?"

"His parents."

"He said that his mother was hit with one of Eros's arrows after his father was killed."

Psyche nodded. "His father isn't dead."

"What?"

She sighed. "Jareth doesn't know. That is why his half brother cannot take the throne. He is illegitimate_._ Achilles does not know that Gareth is still alive. Gareth has decided to hide so that Jareth had a chance."

"He's been hiding so that Jareth could be the only one to become High King?"

"Yes."

"Wait Achilles?"

"Yes, the one from that Homer poem. He didn't die like it was believed."

"Why did he do all of this?"

"He did it to make Eros's mother pay for the cause of the death of his friend. You of course know what started the Trojan War."

"Yeah. Jareth's worried he'll come after me."

"He has every reason to be worried. Achilles will do everything he can to make it hard on Jareth."

"Even do something to me?"

"Yes. You defended the Labyrinth, Sarah. You are one of the strongest people in the Underground because of that even though you are mortal."

"Well, you were once."

Psyche sighed. "Yes, I was. Sarah, some fear you, while others know that you are the best thing to happen here in a long time. I can see that you just being here is good for Jareth."

"What do you mean?"

Psyche smiled. "He loves you, Sarah."

"WHAT?"

Psyche leaned back in her chair. "I can't believe you haven't noticed."

Sarah leaned forward and placed a hand on the table. "He did drag me into a dream and some, a hum, things happened."

Psyche raised her hand to the table. "Oh, I know. I came and talked to him the next day, before he went and got you."

"I know the reason he was able to bring me back was the peach."

Psyche nodded. "Well that and the fact he sang to you."

"You mean in the bubble dream?"

"For the most part. He also did sing to you in the castle, but it was what was in the dream mostly."

Psyche looked over Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah, Eros has destroyed the golden arrows. So there is no chance of Achilles can use them on you."

"Well I take that is a good thing, but how can he be sure that all of them were destroyed?"

"Only one had been taken before."

"And was used on your daughter."

"Yes. At least at the time everyone thought Acacio was dead. There a few who now know that he is still alive and thus there is a false High King on the throne." Psyche sighed. "Jareth has met him, but does not know it."

"His father is alive?"

"Yes, he is hiding to protect Jareth. Also because he is still alive then Achilles marriage to Volupta was not real and thus Jareth's half brother can never gain the throne."

"I don't even know what to call you."

"Just call me Psyche, Sarah."

"Psyche, why is Eros so powerful here. If I remember correctly, he was low on the totem pole."

"When the Greek gods were no longer believed in, most lost their powers and became mortal. Eros didn't because of Valentine's Day. Mortals gave it to him and thus he kept his power. But demi-gods were being persecuted. So with the help of Hades, who was still believed in somewhat, Eros created this world. Acacio of course came with us. I know that Jareth believes that his father was mortal, but in fact Acacio is a god. Now where was I, oh yes. Since he was the only other god, Eros gave him this land to rule. This is the closest land to the mortal world."

"So he was to prevent mortals from entering?"

"Not quite. Some were allowed to enter as long as they solved the Labyrinth."

"But where does my wishing my brother way come in?"

"I don't know. Eros or Jareth would probably be better to ask or even Acacio for that matter.

XOXOX

Jareth leaned back in the chair behind his desk in his study. Eros sat a cross from him.

"What do you think grandmother is telling her?"

"Everything she know which includes a tiny little bit of information about you."

"Oh, no." Jareth dragged his hand over his face and covered his eyes.

"Jareth, you should have told her why you did everything."

Jareth lowered his hand from his eyes. "Told her what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jareth, it is obverses that you are in love with her."

"That's absurd."

"Jareth, remember I was once the God of Love. I know what I'm talking about. You're acting just like I did when I went after your grandmother. I would say that you are even using some of what I used then." Eros grinned. "You know I know about the dream you created for her. So you can't hide anything from me."

Jareth hung his head. "Does everyone know about that?"

Eros nodded. "Well just your grandmother and me."

Jareth sighed. "I'm at a lost."

"Listen to me, Jareth. You need to tell her everything. Even the truth about her mother."

"I know." Jareth sighed.

Eros glanced towards the windows. "What chambers have you given her?"

Jareth swallowed. "My chambers."

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so. I didn't use my chamber as the basis of the dream room. So she shouldn't think that she is in my rooms."

"Where are you sleeping?

"On the sofa over there."

Eros grinned. "Jareth."

"What I'm doing what I can. I have four more days to get her to agree to marry me."

"I know, but I also know that you would have an easier time, if she knew everything."

Jareth sighed. "If you wouldn't miss us, I'll have dinner alone with her tonight and explain everything to her tonight."

"Of course we don't. We only want you to have the very thing we have and I can see that if you do. Now get your arse in gear and get Sarah your wife."

* * *

Well I hope you all like the long chapter. It came to me really quick today. I'll try to update with Chapter 13 over the weekend or at least on Tuesday.

I know that some of you are waiting for a repeat of Chapter 4 or something better. It's coming. I'm planning the rest of the story so I have a rough idea when things will happen.

Oh, and yes Achilles came from the fact I just finished with the Ancient World section of ENG 271 and I had to read _the Iliad_. I had in the original draft that it was the same one, but I decided to make it someone else, but I would suggest you go and find a summary of the work so you have an idea about who I am basing him on.

Now if you please. Review.


	14. Chapter 13

Well, ya'll I've got a poll up. It's about doing a Halloween story. And Yes I used ya'll. I thought I would use it as a way to remind you all I'm from the south.

Anyway, I worked on this well into the night for ya'll. So be nice. If you think something is wrong or you know it is, please tell me. It's just little ol' me working on this.

Oh, I have a question for you all. Have you seen the dresses inspired by Disney Princesses? They suck. I have always thought that the top of Belle's dress with the bottom of Ariel's wedding dress would be pretty. I wouldn't do Ariel's top. Too 80's.

Oh, there's a little movie that I think you should all see. It's called _The Bride_. Be very happy that Jim got David and not Sting. He can act a bit, but he's nothing to Bowie.

Just to let you all know. Marcela is now Agatha. It means "Virtuous, Good" in Greek. Since I'm using Greeks names for Eros and everyone else, I might as well use a Greek name for her. For those of you who come after the name change now you know her original name. I have gone back and changed her name in past chapters as well.

Oh, a fun note. I found this as I was looking up names and I just typed Jareth into the search. I use babynames dot com. So you can see it for yourself.

**The meaning of the name Jareth is **Created Name

**The origin of the name Jareth is **English

**Notes:** Name created for the goblin king character in the movie Labyrinth (1986). Probably a combination of the names Jared and Gareth.

Thanks for the reviews. Now enjoy this new chapter.

Oh, remember about Sarah's mom. Well I'm still using it. So please be understanding about what happens in the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sarah stood in front of the vanity. Her hair was pulled to one side with some of it falling over her shoulder, while the rest fell down her back. She was dressed in a soft flowy off the shoulder green gown. Agatha it seemed had taken extra care with her appearance tonight for some reason. Sarah glanced around the empty room. The candles in the sconces flickered and gave the room a bit of a romantic feel. It had this same look since she had arrived, but some how it felt different tonight.

She glanced back down to what sat on the top of the vanity. Did any of them once belong to Volupta? Sarah still couldn't believe all that Psyche had told her. Poor Jareth. To lose your mother and believe your father was dead. Of course she wonder what type of a father left his child alone. She did feel safer knowing that the arrows were destroyed. Now they could never be used on anyone again.

Sarah sighed as she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, to find a line of goblins carrying service dishes. They walked past her and out on to the balcony. Then they returned empty handed and out the door. Sarah stood with the door opened for a few moments until Jareth walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Sarah, are you all right?"

She looked at him after shaking her head. "What's going on?"

Jareth gestured towards the balcony. "We're having dinner on the balcony tonight, Sarah."

Sarah turned towards him. "Why? We should be eating with your grandparents."

Jareth nodded and moved towards her a little. "Yes, we should be eating with them, but they will understand why we are not. My grandfather and I have already talked about this." He walked towards the balcony, turning just as he reached the door. "Come, Sarah. We need to talk." Then he walked out on to the balcony, leaving Sarah alone in the room.

She looked after him. What the hell was going on? He was eating dinner with her alone. Well, yes he had been doing that since she arrived, but now there were two other people in the castle. This was something big or something very private. Sarah swallowed and followed Jareth out to the balcony.

The little table on the balcony sat covered with a romantic lit dinner for two. Well that's what it looked like to Sarah. She glanced over at Jareth, who stood next to the wall looking out at his kingdom. He didn't look like he was with her, but somewhere else.

"Jareth, what's wrong?"

He turned towards her and sighed. "Sarah, there are some things you need to know."

Sarah walked towards him. "What?" She stopped about a yard away. "What's going on?"

Jareth placed his hands behind him on the wall. "I don't know where to start."

Sarah smiled softly. "Some say the beginning is best."

He almost smiled. "There really isn't a beginning, but I'll do my best." He took a breath of air. "It's about your mother."

"My mother." Sarah took a step back. "Why would I care about that horrible woman?"

"Sarah."

"No. She left me, Jareth. Do you know how much that hurts?"

Jareth hung his head.

"Oh, sorry you would. So you can understand why I don't want to talk about her. It's better that way."

Jareth raised his head. "Sarah, I know why your mother left."

"So do I. She left cause of him."

"Who's him?"

Sarah glanced out behind him. "I don't know."

"She left because she had to, Sarah." Sarah glanced back at him. She opened her mouth. "Wait, Sarah. Let me finish. She left because if she didn't she would die."

"What do you mean?"

"Sarah, you're mother is a demigod."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. Actually she's here somewhere."

"So why did she leave me exactly?"

"Achilles, sent word out that if the demigods did not return he would have them killed. So she came back. He forbid them from bringing any of their children with them. He sees you and all others like you as vermin."

"Isn't he a demigod? Doesn't he know that demigods are half god and half human?"

"Oh, he knows, but he doesn't want to be reminded of it."

Sarah glanced out at the kingdom. "Jareth, I don't know."

He moved towards her. "You don't have to believe me now, but I promise it's the truth."

Sarah looked back at him. "Give me time."

Jareth walked to the table and pulled out one of the chairs. "Well actually we have more to talk about."

Sarah walked to the table and sat down. "What now? Wasn't that a big enough shock?"

Jareth took his seat and looked at her as they both placed their napkins in their laps. "Sarah, it won't be as bad as that."

The two began their meal of chicken. Sarah never noticed that Jareth was watching her more than he was eating.

XOXOX

Jareth stood against the wall looking out over his kingdom. Sarah was inside his bedchamber getting ready for bed. At least this time, he had promised to stay outside. Agatha would come get him as soon as Sarah was finished. He hadn't told her. The one thing his grand father had told him to be sure to tell her. He hadn't told her. Oh, he still could, but didn't feel right to tell her now. She had to think about what he had revealed about her mother.

Jareth sighed. This was not going to be easy. Sarah had a lot to think about. She didn't need to deal with the fact that he loved her. At least not yet. Oh, he would tell her, but not now. Now Sarah needed time to deal with the fact her mother had no choice in leaving her.

* * *

Ta da. There you all go. Well was that a bomb shell. Now the next chapter will be in a few days, I mean in spacing in the work. I don't know when the next one will be updated so enjoy this one. Be sure to answer my poll. You have until 8 am cst 10/8/10 to answer.

So review please. Don't tell me if you want a Halloween story in the reviews. Do that with the poll.


	15. Chapter 14

Hello all of my lovely readers. I don't know how many of you are on twitter. Well I'm a newbie. I started my account on Sunday. Mostly I'll have little tweets about my working on stories and what not. That's the plan. Any way, I'm under Celecia Leigh. So it's my pen name.

So if you want you can follow me. Just be understanding that I haven't a clue what I'm doing.

Anyway, I dropped a big bomb in the last chapter. I wonder did any of you see that coming. Well I still have more to tell you. Mostly is Linda her real name? You'll have to wait and see. I also have to come up with Jareth's half brother. I know that you all are thinking about the last one I created. Ah, I know he'll be a tough act to follow, but this one is going to be a bit different. Also here is a good question, who is Jareth's father really? Is that his real name or is it a name that everyone is using to hide who he is? Well you'll have to find out.

I reveal a bit of Jareth's personality. I know that some have thought of him as childish, well read this chapter and see how I have him. Hehe.

Oh, I should mention that the myth of Eros and Psyche is Latin, Roman, and not Greek, but I'm using the Greek names in the story.

The poll should now be showing up on my profile. If it isn't, please send me a pm and not a review. But please check to be sure it is showing, if it isn't then please pm me and tell me it's not there.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Jareth sat on his throne. Well actually he lounged across it. Around him his subjects were quiet. It was clear to them all that something was bothering their king. So it would be smart for them to stay out of his way. Jareth glanced at the entrance of his the throne room and watched as his grandfather came up the stairs.

"Jareth, it has been two days. When are you going to tell her?"

"I've already told her about her mother."

"Not that."

Jareth gestured around him. "Now is not a good time to talk about this."

Eros looked around him. "Everyone out!"

The goblins looked between Eros and their king.

"You heard him. OUT!"

The goblins quickly fled out of the room.

Jareth gestured around him again. "Well it seems we can talk now."

Eros came up to the throne. "Why haven't you told her?"

"I told her about her mother, well mostly. I did leave out who her mother really is."

'Not that, and you really need to. I can understand giving her some time to get over the shock." Eros glanced towards a window in the room. "When are you going to tell her you love her?"

Jareth formed a crystal in his hand and looked into it. "It's not true, so stop telling me to tell her."

Eros sighed. "Jareth, it would be easier if you would admit it."

"There is nothing to admit to."

"Oh, really." Eros looked at his grandson. "Then just what are you looking at?"

Jareth quickly made the crystal disappeared. "Nothing."

Eros crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? Jareth, you're not fooling me. Now what were you looking at?"

Jareth sighed. "What do you think?"

Eros shook his head. "Jareth, stop watching her. Some day she'll discover that you can watch her with the crystals."

"I don't plan on telling her."

"That doesn't mean that someone else won't. Now you really need to admit you are in love with the girl, Jareth."

Jareth glared at Eros. "There is nothing to admit. Will you drop it?"

Eros grinned. "How old are you, Jareth?"

"You know how old I am."

"Then stop acting like a teenager. You are in love with the girl."

"I am not."

Eros sighed. "Jareth, answer this simple question." He moved towards the Goblin King. "Has everything you have done been for her, even when you were hurt or wanted revenge against her?"

"You know the answer."

"Jareth, desire goes hand and hand with love with us."

"Not for me, Grandfather."

Jareth swag his legs around, placed his feet on the floor, and stood up. "I have nothing to admit to you, her, or anyone."

"She loves you, Jareth."

Jareth turned to face his grandfather.

"And from the look on your face that was exactly what you needed to hear. She won't stay in love without you returning her feelings. I can already see that she would give her heart to you if you would only say those three little words." Eros walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Jareth by his throne.

XOXOX

Sarah stood on the balcony, looking out over the Labyrinth. Her mother was a demigod. HER MOTHER WAS A DEMIGOD. The thought had been going through her mind for the last two days. Her mother hadn't left her cause she had wanted to. Of course she would have to hear it from her mother's mouth.

Psyche had come and offered her shoulder, but Sarah didn't feel like crying. She had wasted enough tears already. No. She didn't feel like crying.

Sarah rested her hands on top of the wall between her and falling to her death. Why couldn't things be easy for her? You know simple. Since she had arrived it was like everyday she learned something knew. Sighing, Sarah turned, dragging her hands off the wall, and reentered the bed room. She could leave the rooms now as long as Psyche was with her, but she had wanted to stay put. She wanted to think about her mother and HIM.

Psyche had told her he loved her, but she couldn't see it. Where had he shown it? When? Maybe it was in the dream, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. As far as she had seen, he had not shown her any proof of what his grandmother had told her. Of course now she finally admitted she loved him. Oh, she hadn't said a word to anyone, but she wasn't fooled. She couldn't sit at a table with Psyche and Eros and not have them realize it.

Sarah walked over to the vanity. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she past the mirror and out into the sitting room.

Did he really love her? She needed proof he did. She glanced at the door, wanting to know, but willing to wait. Sarah sighed and walked to the pull cord. She pulled the cord and waited for Agatha to appear. She needed something to do until dinner and Agatha would have an idea for her. At least she hoped something to get her mind off of HIM.

* * *

Well there you all go. I promise I'll tell ya'll who Sarah's mother is. It will come. I just have to find her first. The same with Jareth's father. Originally this chapter was longer, but I decided to end it here. The beginging of the next chapter was the original ending for this chapter, but it made sense to begin Chapter 15 with it.

So please review and don't forget to review. As I update this, there is only one vote.


	16. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you are all voting. If the answer is yes, then I'll start working on it next week. It will only be a one shot to three shot at most. I can't let it end up like _Masquerade_. You know where it go longer than I had planned. This year it has to be short and sweet.

I am thinking of writing my own version of the myth about Psyche and Eros and posting it up on here. So that you all know the myth. Of course, you can search it on any search engine.

I hope you are going to read my blog, even though I'm telling you all things in the ANs.

So enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

Jareth leaned against a rock deep inside the Labyrinth, where few entered. He held a crystal in one of his gloved hands. Inside he watched Sarah leave the balcony and pull the cord to call Agatha. He could see she was thinking, but he didn't know what about. Agatha entered the room and after a few words she quickly left. Sarah was once again alone in the chamber.

Jareth sighed. Oh, he knew his grandfather was right. She loved him. He had just not seen it. But he refused to admit that he loved her. Oh, he did care for her, but that was all. Yes, he desired her of course. You had to be dead not to, well maybe not. He did not believe that love and desire went together for him.

He didn't want to be what his mother had become. He didn't want to be dependent on anyone, but himself. He could not appear weak to anyone. Achilles would use it against him. He's fear for Sarah was that Achilles would realize how truly powerful she was. How much control she had over him.

If he discovered how powerful she really was, then Sarah would be in danger of him or his son coming after her. He could not allow them to harm her. She had no idea what she could do. Of course, Jareth didn't know everything she could do.

Jareth sighed and flicked his wrist making the crystal disappear. Achilles was still sending messengers demanding he come to Court. Jareth of course had a very good idea that if he did go to Court, Achilles would have him imprisoned. He would do anything to be rid of the Goblin King. Jareth knew Achilles hated him, as did his younger half brother. And he could say the feeling was mutual.

The one benefit was that they refused to come to his kingdom. Most did not want to come to the land between the Underground and the mortal world. Achilles had spread rumors that the mortals were gaining power and could one day invade their world. Not everyone believed it, but they acted liked it. Jareth knew the truth. Either mortals didn't know about this world, or they didn't believe it could exist.

Jareth pushed off the wall and began to walk along the path. Sarah was getting in him. He wanted to spend all his time with her or watching her. She was in his mind. He couldn't get her out. To him it was not love, but desire or at least infatuation. He did not love her. She was just the perfect woman to be his queen. Sarah filled the places he didn't. Already the kingdom would fight to protect her even though she wasn't yet their queen.

Jareth stopped near the beginning of the forest. He was tired of hearing his grandparents tell him that he was in love. Even Agatha was telling how good Sarah was for him. He was about to tell them all to go to Hades. He couldn't take it much longer. At least Sarah didn't bring this up.

Gods, how long had he been thinking about her? See he couldn't get her out of his head. Part of him wanted her gone, while the other wanted her. Jareth was lost. Oh, he knew the story of his grandparents, who didn't?

But that wasn't going to help him? No one had told him the story of his parents. How did his mother met his father? That was the one he wanted to know. He wanted to know why he could control and create dreams. Those were more important than if he did or did not love Sarah.

Damn, there she was again. It didn't matter what he tried to do, there Sarah was. She was haunting him. Jareth stopped and sighed. What was wrong with him? No woman had ever gotten to him like she had. Just maybe, now that's maybe he did love her, but he couldn't admit it. It would put Sarah in danger. There he admitted it to himself, but no one else would know. Not even Sarah. She would be safer that way.

Jareth conjured a crystal and peered inside. Sarah sat curled up in the library with a book. She seemed to be paying close attention to it. He couldn't see what book it was. He wondered what she could be reading. Well he could find out, but he had to deal with yet another messenger from his stepfather. Sighing, Jareth flicked his wrist making the crystal disappeared. Then he took to the sky in his owl flying back to the castle.

XOXOX

Sarah looked at the book in her lap. It wasn't much help. It was funny. She had come to the library to find something to get her mind off of HIM, but here she was looking at a book that could put the _Karma Sutra_ to same. Or at least she thought so. She had never seen that book so she had no idea if the book in her lap was anything like it. Sarah still didn't have any idea why she was looking at the book. She had just pulled it off the shelf and hadn't put it back. She had hidden it when Psyche had come in, but she still felt like the goddess knew what she was reading.

Sarah glanced up from the book. There was no way she would let anyone know she had been looking at this book. She stood up and replaced the book on the shelf. Her mind began to drift. What would Jareth think about the fact that she had been looking at the book? Quickly she shook her head. What was she thinking? She didn't need him to know about it. Sarah sighed as she walked towards the windows.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window at the dusk lit gardens. Damn, what was she going to do? The man, well. What was he? Was he man? Ok, she could say he was male. She knew that from the dream. But what was he? What were the Greek Gods really?

Why what was she thinking about this? Sarah shook her head. Everyone seemed to make a big deal about the rooms she was staying in. Those rooms. At times they looked very familiar. But she had never been in them before. At least she thought so. Sarah glanced at the clock over the mantel of the fireplace. Agatha wouldn't be back for another thirty minutes. She knew that Jareth or someone else would show up if she so much as left the room without someone with her, but at the moment she really didn't care.

She wanted to know why he had done everything he had done. Sarah wanted to hear it from his own lips that he loved her. Cause if it wasn't true, then her heart would break, but if it was…well she would deal with it. But first his royal pain in the arse would to answer her questions. So Sarah walked to the door of the library and walked out into the hall. She was going to find the poofing haired arse and make him talk.

XOXOX

Jareth felt it. Sarah had disobeyed the one rule he had given her. She was to always have an escort. Did she really believe she was safe? He had warned her. Gods, how could she be so foolish? Jareth quickly conjured up a crystal and transported himself not too far from her.

He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just where are you going, Sarah?"

Sarah stopped and looked at him. "Looking for you."

He almost smirked, but uncrossed his arms. "What for?"

She glanced around them. "Can we go to my rooms first?"

He almost began to dance. Of course she had no idea that the rooms she was talking about were his. "Very well." Jareth flicked his wrist and transported them both to his rooms.

Once they had appeared in the bedchamber, Sarah moved towards the balcony doors. Jareth remained in place next to the doorway out into the sitting room.

"What is wrong, Sarah?"

Sarah turned to face him. "Do you love me?"

He almost stepped back. "Why are you asking me?"

"Your grandmother said you loved me. I want the truth, Jareth."

Gods, he loved his name from her lips. "I do care for you, Sarah."

She shook her head. "That's not what I asked." She began to move closer to him. "I asked you do you love me. So Jareth, do you love me?" She stopped about two feet from him. "Please answer the question."

He could run. He could fly out the window. He could disappear. He could do so many things, but her eyes kept him from doing anything. Those eyes. Filled with love, desire, and begging him to return what was inside them. Gods, today was not going to be his day.

He closed his eyes. "Sarah."

"Answer the question."

Even with his eyes closed, he could see her eyes. "Sarah."

"No. Answer me."

Jareth swallowed. Damn, he had no real choice. "I love you."

"Really?"

Jareth opened his eyes. Sarah had moved closer towards him. "Have I ever lied to you, Sarah?"

"Let me think about it."

"Sarah."

Sarah gave a little half smile. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Gods, the other question. "Because it was better if you didn't know." He moved away from her.

"Why?"

"Because Achilles will see you as my weakness."

"He sees love as a weakness?"

"That and a few other things."

"Jareth."

Jareth moved away from her. "No, Sarah. Now you are in even more danger than you were before."

Sarah reached out and grabbed his arm. "Jareth, I love you, too."

Jareth looked at the hand on his arm. Did she really just say those words? All sorts of thoughts ran inside his head, but one made itself very much known. She loved him; well he could make at least one of her dreams come true.

Jareth grabbed hold of her and began to kiss her. Now this was a kiss filled with love, desire, and well a whole of really good things. There was no way that either one of them wasn't going to get what they wanted tonight.

* * *

Well there you all go. It isn't exactly want I had planned. I will warn you I plan for the next chapter to have the love scene.

So please review. And don't for get to vote.


	17. Chapter 16

Hehe. Here's chapter 16. Now I had originally planned that Chapter 15 would have the love scene, well it didn't work like that. Sarah and Jareth were just being a bit difficult. So here it is in this chapter. So enjoy.

I'm a naughty girl. I wrote a good bit of this during MCM 100. So he was covering our interview project while I wrote smut. Hehe and he never knew.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

God, he tasted good. This kiss was a whole lot better than the one in the dream. This kiss made that one feel like it was a kiss from a toad. That first kiss had been like there had been cotton covering her lips. Sarah let him steer her so that her back met the wall. Slowly he released her and moved his hands to the wall. Once again he had her trapped between him and a wall, but this time she wasn't fighting him. No far from it. Sarah hoped that her knees wouldn't give out.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and closer. He began to press his lips harder on hers. Sarah almost yelped with glee. He pushed her harder against the wall. She could feel his arousal against her belly. Little her could do that to at least a centuries old being, well that had to be something. In the back of her mind, she was wondering what was he going to do next.

XOXOX

Jareth slowly pulled away from Sarah. He wasn't sure if he was going too fast for her. He glanced down at her dark desired filled eyes and almost groaned. Maybe he wasn't going to fast, but he need to breathe for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

He looked down at her. "Nothing's wrong."

Sarah lowered one of her arms and placed her hand on his chest. "Then why did you stop?"

He moved one hand from the wall and placed it over her hand. "I think I'm going a bit too fast for you, Sarah."

"Did I say you were going too fast?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it." Sarah used the one arm still around his neck to pull his mouth down closer to hers. She began to kiss him.

Jareth slowly took his hand off of hers and placed it around her waist. He then took his other off the wall and placed it on the other side of her waist. He lifted up and placed his leg between hers, holding her up. Then he positioned his arms so he could pick her up. Carrying Sarah to his bed was going to be a very good highlight of his day, well his life.

The sight of Sarah lying back on the covers with her eyes filled with desire was something he wasn't planning on forgetting. That look was because of him. And all for him. If Achilles or Melanion ever came after her, he would make sure they paid. Sarah was his and his alone.

XOXOX

Sarah laid on the bed looking up at him. She was a bit scared, but she was also excited. Sarah looked up into his eyes, filled with love and desire. She reached out to him. Slowly he placed his knees on the bed and came to her. He bent over her and looked into her eyes.

"You do understand, that if we finish this there is no going back?"

"I know that."

He gave a little smirk and pressed his lips gently to hers. Jareth then took his lips and slowly began to kiss down her neck, even as he began to undo her dress with magic, since one of his hands was in her hair and the other at her hip. Sarah gave a little yelp when she felt the gown almost give way.

Jareth rose up on his arms gave a little smirked, but he slowly began to lower the gown, exposing more of her skin. Soon his lips began to make a trail down her neck and down to where her neck met her shoulder. Sarah placed her hands in his mass of hair.

Jareth raised his head and looked at her as he pulled the dress further down, exposing the top of her corset. Slowly he lowered his lips to the tops of her exposed breast, as Sarah felt the corset becoming looser. Pretty soon there wasn't going to be a corset covering her.

She felt him pull the dress down more with the hand on her hip. He didn't seem too much in a hurry about the corset. Sarah arched her back and moaned as he finally moved the last of the bodice from and exposed her breasts for him to see.

She could tell from the look on his face, he was really happy. He lowered himself a bit more and looked up at her.

"You're beautiful, Sarah."

Sarah would have smiled, if not at that exact moment Jareth's eyes darker as he bent his head down and took one of her harden nipples into his mouth. Sarah arched her back more and moaned. She moved her hands down to his back. She grabbed the back of his shirt as he sucked her.

Slowly he raised his head and looked at her. He gave her a little smirk as he made his clothing disappear. He then began to lower the gown even more.

Sarah moved one of his hands to his hair. She grabbed hold of his hair and pulled. Jareth raised his head.

"What?"

"If you're going to do that for you, then why haven't you done it for me?"

Jareth smiled. "Because I've waited a long time for you, Sarah."

Sarah smirked as Jareth began to once gain pull the gown off her. When finally he had gotten it off, the corset came with it. Jareth rose a bit. Sarah would have as well, but she well was enjoying herself.

Slowly Jareth lowered himself and began to kiss from her breasts slowly down to her nether curls. As his mouth near them, he slowly began to insert a finger into her. Sarah could feel her inner muscles began to react. She began to moan as he slowly inserted a second finger.

Sarah arched her back as he inserted a third finger into. Slowly as he increased the tempo with his fingers, Sarah moaned even louder.

Sarah laid on the bed feeling wonderful as Jareth removed his fingers and widened her legs. Slowly Sarah felt him enter her. She could feel herself stretching to allow him to fit. He stopped and looked at her.

"It's going to hurt, but I promise it will be worth it."

Sarah smiled. "I know."

Jareth thrusted forward. Sarah felt sharp pain as she lost the last bit of innocence she had. Slowly Jareth began to increase the tempo. Sarah thrusted her hips to met his in a kind of dance she had no idea she knew. The two watched each other as Sarah went into oblivion and then Jareth followed collapsing on top of her.

Neither moved for sometime. Jareth found the strength and rolled of Sarah. He took hold of the hand closest to him, at her side.

"Are you all right?"

Sarah turned her head to look at him. "I'm fine."

Both were still breathless, as Sarah snuggled up next to Jareth. Soon both were asleep as the moon began to rise.

* * *

Tada. "That's all folks", in the words of Porky Pig. Now please remember that I'm still new to writing what happened in this chapter and I only have romance novels for reference.

So please review and I mean tell me if I did good or not with this chapter. Since I do want to write real romance novels one day I'll need you all to tell me.

So review and vote you have till 8 am cst tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 17

Well here is Chapter 17. I'm sorry you had to wait awhile for this chapter, but I was working on the Halloween story. Now that it's finished, I can come back to this story. Also, if you didn't go read the Halloween story I wrote. I have posted on my profile my next story idea, _Twitter Me This_.

Oh, about chapter 16. If you thought, it was too graphic, sorry. I used the work of Christine Feehan as a bases for the chapter. She is sorta that way, but she is not erotic. So read one of her books. I read her Dark Series mostly, but chapter 16 mostly came from the _Lair of The Lion. _

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Slowly Jareth opened his eyes. The sun was just beginning to rise. He glanced over at Sarah, who was still curled up beside him sound a sleep. He smiled and conjured a blanket to cover her. He then rose out of bed and quickly bathed. Jareth dressed as he glanced over at Sarah. He knew she wouldn't be up for awhile, but he couldn't leave her. So he laid down beside her and gently began to wake her as he cleaned the blood from her thighs.

Sarah snuggled deeper under the cover. "Five more minutes."

"Precious, I have to go."

Sarah blinked open her eyes. "Morning."

Jareth smiled. "Morning."

Sarah yawned and stretched, under the covers. "What time is it?"

"It's early. You can go back to sleep. I just wanted to let you I'm not leaving you on purpose. I would love to lie in bed with you all day, but I have to go."

Sarah sat up, holding the blanket to her chest. "Why do you need to get up so early?"

"I'm the king. My day starts as soon as the sun rises."

"Ok. What do we do about Agatha?"

Jareth smirked. "Don't worry about her. She won't find anything from last night."

"Mmm, k."

Jareth got off the bed, leaned over, and kissed her. "I'll see you at lunch. I think my grandmother won't mind that you and I have it together today."

Then he walked out into the sitting room and into his study. No longer did he need to worry about the time line that Achilles had given him, too much. She was his. But they still needed to get married, but it was no longer required. As long as she was his and agreed to married him, then Achilles bargain had been met. He walked over to the windows and looked out at his kingdom. He still had to ask her to marry him. Would she agree? Or would she refuse him yet again?

He would need to wait for Eros. For once, he wanted his grandfather's advice. Jareth walked over to his desk. There wasn't a request from Achilles demanding he come to court, yet, but he knew it would be there before the end of the day. He sat in his chair and began to think of the best ways to ask Sarah to be his wife, his queen.

XOXOX

Sarah still sat on the bed. She couldn't go back to sleep, so she went over to her wardrobe and quickly put on a nightgown. She glanced over at the bed and found no proof she had lost her innocence. Sarah smiled as she walked over to the closed balcony doors. She didn't open them, stood watching the sunrise through the windowpanes in the door.

She turned as Agatha came into the room.

"Agatha, could you get a bath ready for me this morning, please?"

Agatha looked at her. "Of course. I'll be right back with your breakfast. The bath will be prepared as you eat."

Sarah continued to watch the sun, until Agatha came back with her breakfast and two goblins.

"It's too cold out there for you to eat on the balcony." She gestured to the two goblins with her. "These two will bring the table inside."

Sarah moved and allowed the strong goblins to bring in the table and a chair into the room in front of the balcony doors. Once the table had been set down, Agatha dressed and placed Sarah's breakfast upon it.

"There you go, M'Lady. I hope you enjoy it."

Sarah sat at the table and at her breakfast in silence as Agatha and the goblins prepared her bath. After she had finished, the goblins left and Agatha cleaned up the room, as she soaked in the warm water in the tub. When Sarah finally got out of the bath, Agatha helped her to dress.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. "Agatha, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, M'lady."

"Could you see if Psyche is up? Tell I need to see her."

"Of course, M'lady."

Agatha left the room. Sarah walked out into the sitting room to wait for Psyche and Agatha to return. She needed some womanly advice, and who better to ask than the wife of Eros, the God of Love.

XOXOX

Jareth sat in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk. Still no word from Achilles. He didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. On most days, by now he was have a request, well demand, on his desk. Something didn't feel right, but he just shook it off. He glanced at the door that led to the corridor as his grandfather entered.

"Why didn't you or Sarah come to dinner last night?"

Jareth turned towards the windows. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you advice, but we made other plans."

Eros looked at him. "Ahmm. I think I know what those plans were. Me and your grandmother had similar ones when he realized that you two weren't going to show up."

He turned back towards his grandfather. "That was too much information."

Eros smiled. "Of course it was, but it got your attention. So have you asked her yet?"

Jareth sighed. "No. We both pretty much slept the entire night. And this morning she wasn't really awake for me to ask her."

Eros sighed as he took his seat in the chair in front of the desk. "You need to ask her, Jareth. What day is today?"

"Day eleven."

"So you have two days to get a wedding ready?"

"I plan to ask her at lunch."

"Well that's good, but I think you need to start on preparing."

"Actually, I did that back when she was running the Labyrinth."

"Smart boy. So what's left to do?"

"Her dress. Flowers"

"The dress, well that has to be her choice. I think the flowers won't be too hard. Do you know her favorite flower?"

"It's peach blossom."

Eros looked at him. "Really. Well use those with some apple blossoms. I think that would look lovely. Of course, go over it with Sarah and your grandmother. It may have to be fast, but we'll make it look wonderful."

"I know, but I don't know how she'll feel when she finds out why we have to marry so quickly."

"Leave that to your grandmother."

"I'm leaving a lot to her already."

"Then keep doing it. She knows more about what's going on than you do."

XOXOX

Sarah glanced at Psyche. She had told her everything from last night. The goddess sat sipping tea.

"Did I do something wrong?'

Psyche lowered her teacup and smiled. "No dear, actually Jareth is much like his grandfather and father. But I need to tell you something?"

"Yes."

"You know about Jareth saying he would only marry the girl who defeated the Labyrinth?"

"Yes."

"Well you've been here for eleven days now. He has to marry you in two days. But what Jareth doesn't know is that he doesn't have to as he is the High King."

"He's going to ask me at lunch isn't he?"

"I would think so. Have you thought about it?"

"Not really, but after last night."

Psyche smiled again. "I can see it in your eyes. Sarah, you can't tell him about his being the High King. It's not time yet, but if you are ready…"

"Say yes."

Psyche placed her teacup back on the table in front of her and smiled. "Those two are probably off somewhere already planning it. Eros knows what I know, but he'll go along with Jareth."

Sarah smiled. "What about my dress?"

"Oh, don't worry. He'd have left that to you." Psyche looked at her. "I know that because I got onto him about the dress in the dream."

"Actually, I liked it then, but now well, it's not my style."

Psyche nodded. "Yes, that's true."

Sarah sighed and leaned back into the sofa. "So I have to sit here and wait for him to ask him?"

"Yes, don't worry. I have a feeling he may make noon come a lot faster."

XOXOX

Jareth paced beside the beautifully laid table sat inside the rose garden. Agatha was bringing Sarah. He had hidden this garden from her. This was the garden he had created, with the help of Hoggle, for her. There were red, pink, yellow, orange, white, and lavender roses; each with their perfect meaning. Red of course for the love, pink for grace, elegance, and joyfulness, yellow for joy and friendship, orange for desire and enthusiasm, white for honor and reverence, and lavender for enchantment and love at first sight. Each color in this garden represented them.

Jareth stopped when he heard the iron gate open and turned to greet Sarah. Sarah walked out in a pale off the shoulder gown. She hadn't seen him yet, as she was looking at the flowers around her. When she finally noticed him, she smiled.

"Why haven't you shown me this before?"

Jareth smiled. "Because it was a secret." He gestured towards the table. "Come, Lunch is waiting."

Sarah walked over to the table and looked at it. Jareth moved back over to the table. He already knew it was covered in rose petals from the roses around them. He stood watching Sarah as she continued to look at the table.

"Why did you go through all this trouble?"

"It's no trouble at all."

Sarah looked up at him. She frowned slightly, but glanced past him. "Jareth, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Sarah." He pulled out one of the two chairs. "Please have a seat."

Sarah sat in the pulled out chair. Jareth pushed it in and then took his seat. She gave him an odd look, but placed her napkin into her lap.

The two ate their lunch in almost complete silence. The only sound the sound of the wind going through the rose bushes. Jareth was nervous. He didn't know where to begin and it seemed Sarah hadn't a clue. Jareth sighed as he rested his fork and knife on his plate. He glanced at her. She seemed not to notice what he was doing. He reached into the pocket of his coat. The ring slipped from his fingers. When had they become so sweaty?

When he finally got hold of the ring, he lifted out of his coat pocket, but didn't place it in sight of Sarah. He then magically transported it into her Peach Trifle. He gingerly ate at his, while he watched her begin to eat hers.

XOXOX

Sarah glanced over at Jareth. She had been waiting for him to ask her ever since she had come into the garden, but he hadn't done a thing. He didn't seem to want to talk or anything. She noticed that he had reached into his coat pocked and almost smiled. He was nervous. It was so cute. She wondered over when he would ask her, as she began to eat her part of the Peach Trifle.

Suddenly she had to stop. Something was in the trifle. She spit it out into her napkin. As she lowered her napkin, Sarah glanced at what she had spit out. There sitting ever so pretty was a ring. Now this wasn't just any ring, well ok, it was just a ring of gold with a large emerald on the top. Sarah looked up at Jareth. So that's how he was going to do it? She almost smiled, but instead smirked.

"So what's this? A part of the trifle I didn't know about?"

Jareth glanced over at her. "What do you mean?"

Sarah lifted the ring out of the napkin. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Jareth looked at the ring and then at her. He swallowed. "Yes."

Sarah smiled. "The answer's yes, Jareth."

Jareth reached over and kissed her. He pulled back a bit and the dragged her into his lap. Sarah giggled, and then began to kiss him, while he slipped his ring on to her finger.

* * *

Well there it is. After days of waiting, you all have the next chapter. This thing was almost six completely pages typed. Ah, I'm tired. So I hope enjoyed it and review.


	19. Chapter 18

Well here is Chapter 18. I started to work on it after I took Test 2 in MCM 100 and was only in class for 30 mins. The test wasn't that hard. He went on about us taking it in 30 mins last time, well we can't help it. The test is short, like 25 questions, and if you know something it doesn't take you long to take the test. So I had about 90 mins, well I got out at 9:59 am and let myself have till 11, to kill. Of course I read what I needed for ENG 271, since I knew I was going to have a quiz or something.

Then when I got to ENG 271, my professor came in and gave us a choice. Stay and cover what we needed or go home. Well guess which one won. So I got home an hour or so early.

Thanks for the reviews. Oh, if you review, I do send a thank you reply to everyone as long as it is a signed one, which comes if you are a registered member of the site. Otherwise, I'll give you one of the next chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

The castle was in an uproar. Goblins were running everywhere, carrying all sorts of things. Dwarves were carrying to and placing flowers in the Royal Chapel. As all the servants and what subjects that could be trusted began to decorate for the wedding, which was to be held in two days in the early morning, Jareth lounged across his throne. There was nothing for him to do. Already his tailor had made his wedding attire. So he only had to wait and of course stay out of the way.

On the other hand, Sarah, with Psyche, was meeting the seamstress. He knew the seamstress could not be happy about having to create a wedding gown on such short notice, but Jareth knew she would be able to pull it off. After all she had created the ball gown for Sarah's dream as she ran the Labyrinth in less time. Gods, hopefully Sarah's taste had changed since then. She needed something different. Something more grown up. Something that would go well with his attire. Something that really showed her body well. Slowly a smirk began to appear on his face.

"Jareth, get your mind off of Sarah."

Jareth shook his head and looked over at Eros, whom had just entered the throne room. "How did you know?"

"The look on your face. Now, stop thinking about getting her out of a gown she doesn't even have yet." Eros walked over to him. "Of course you also realize she has to spend tonight and tomorrow night in another room, so your chambers can be prepared for the wedding night."

"That is not a good enough reason for me to move her."

Eros placed his hands on his hips. "What do you mean?" He glared at Jareth. "No matter what happened last night, you need to do this right. She has to be moved to another chamber. Actually more so."

Jareth sighed. Of course, he was right. Quickly he conjured a crystal and tossed it to the floor. After a few moments, Agatha came into the throne room. She stopped before the throne, a hair from the pit before it as Eros lowered his hands.

Agatha curtsied before him. "You wished to see me, Your Majesty."

Jareth nodded. "Agatha, you are to move Lady Sarah from the East suite to the West suite."

"Actually, Jareth, you need to move her to the South suite. That way your grandmother and I can watch her."

Jareth looked at his grandfather and glared. He then returned his gaze to Agatha. "Move her to the South suite."

"Very well, Your Majesty." Agatha curtsied again. She then left the room.

After she was gone, Jareth turned to his grandfather. "Happy now?"

Eros smiled. "Very much."

XOXOX

Sarah stood on a small pedestal as the seamstress measured her. She looked at her self in the mirror. The seamstress had placed in her a plain white strapless gown with an A lined skirt.

"I don't think this is the right one."

The seamstress glanced up at her. "Oh, don't worry, M'Lady. This is only the bottom layer of the gown. It will look much different when I'm finished."

Psyche moved closer. "We need something simple and elegant, but it also has to compete with what ever my grandson is going to wear, which makes it harder."

The seamstress nodded. "It will be lovely and not over do the king. I know exactly he plans to wear. I saw it once Eneas had finished it. So I can be sure that it will go perfectly with it, but also make it where she is the main focus."

Psyche nodded. "If anyone can do it, it is you, Penelope."

The physically old woman rose from her knees. "Thank you, Your Grace."

Sarah glanced at herself in the mirror again. "Just don't please make the peach dream gown."

Penelope laughed. "Don't worry, M'lady. I won't. You have gown since then and that gown now would not work for you."

Psyche nodded. "Yes, that's true." She glanced at a clock on the wall. "Are we finished?"

"Yes, Your Grace. I have everything I need."

"Well then come on, Sarah. Let's get you out of that. I want to see what flowers those two have chosen."

Sarah genteelly lifted the skirt up and walked down off the pedestal. She walked behind a screen where with Psyche's help she undressed and redressed in the gown she had on earlier. The two women left Penelope as she began to work on Sarah's wedding gown.

Psyche led Sarah to the Royal Chapel, which had been transformed with peach and apple blossoms. Sarah looked around the room. "I don't think we need to worry about the flowers."

Psyche nodded. "It seems so."

The two women walked out of the Royal Chapel. As they walked towards the throne room, Psyche stopped. Sarah did as well.

"Sarah, I should warn you. You may not know what to do tomorrow. I doubt weddings are done as we do them anymore. Just follow Jareth. He'll know."

Sarah nodded. "But could you give me an idea of what to expect tomorrow?"

"I think it is mostly like your traditional wedding. If there is any part of it you don't understand, just follow him. Of course, I'll be there in the morning. If only Helen could be here."

"Helen?"

Psyche looked at her. "Helen of Troy. Your mother."

"My mother was Helen of Troy?"

"Well yes. Homer was right about some things, but off on others."

"My mother was "the face that launched a thousand ships"?"

"Yes, and you look very much like her."

"I can't believe it."

"I thought Jareth had told you."

"He only told me my mother was a demigod, not who she was. Now everything makes sense."

"Sarah, the war didn't start the way it is said to have. Your mother was kidnapped from Sparta and dragged to Troy against her will. She prayed for those ten years to end the war. No one listened to her."

"Oh."

Psyche shook her head. "I'll get on him, well actually that's your job now isn't it." She smiled. "I will of course help to keep him in line, but it mostly has to be you."

"Oh, don't worry I'll get on him about when I see him."

"Actually, it might be better if I seeing as you won't see him until the wedding."

"But it's two days away?"

"Wait, what the limit for you?"

"A day at least."

"Well for us it is at least two days. So I'll get on him when I see him." Psyche began to walk forward. Now come I am to take you to your new chambers."

"My new chambers?"

"Yes, you can't stay in those any longer. After all no one stays in the kings chambers before one gets married. I still don't understand why he had you in there."

"You mean I was in his rooms the entire time?"

Psyche stopped and turned to face her. "Why yes. Didn't you know?"

"No, but since I'm letting you have the thing about my mom, can I have this one."

Psyche smiled. "Of course. Now we must hurry. You need to be in your chambers before Jareth decides to leave the throne room."

Sarah followed Psyche as she led her to another suite. They stopped before the doors.

Psyche turned to her. "Another reason you need to be moved is, those rooms need to be changed. I doubt you two will have separate chambers. So Jareth will stay in the East suite as his rooms are redecorated for the two of you."

"Who is doing that?"

"It's done by magic. Now if you need anything, Eros and I are right across the hall. Remember don't leave these rooms. Jareth can't see you and you can't see him. We're going to have to watch him extra hard to be sure that he doesn't use his crystal to watch you."

"What?"

"Something else for you to get on him about, my dear." Psyche opened the doors. "I'll come inside with you to help you settle. We will then have dinner and then you'll be alone."

Sarah walked in with Psyche behind her. The rooms had very much the same layout as the rooms she had been in, Jareth's, had, but the room was in creams and ivories. She turned towards Psyche. "I have a feeling this is supposed to be the bridal suite."

"Well yes. The castle is magic. So once Jareth had you moved, it made the room exactly what we needed. He won't be too happy to find tonight he won't be able to enter his chambers."

"I guess he won't but he hasn't been in them for awhile now."

"Oh, I know, but it will do him some good now."

Suddenly a sound came from the balcony. Psyche glanced over at Sarah. "Something is not right." She moved towards the opened doors. "Sarah, get out."

Sarah looked from the doors to Psyche. "What?"

Suddenly a figured appeared on the balcony. The figured morphed a bit more and turned into a man. Slowly he entered the room.

"Well, so that idiot step son has finally brought the Winner of the Labyrinth back. And has refused my summons because of it. And now I come to find he is marrying her without bringing her to Court."

Sarah backed towards the doors as Psyche stood her ground.

"You are not the High King, Achilles. You never have been."

"It doesn't matter if you know. Everyone else believes it. But they would allow him to take it after me before my own son. Well he'll come if I have his weakness."

Suddenly the room got darker. Sarah glanced at Psyche.

Psyche glared at Achilles. "You pay for everything you have done to my family."

He gave an evil smirk. "Now after centuries you are threatening me. Come come, Psyche. Haven't you waited long enough? How is it my fault what happened? Why not blame that husband of yours? He didn't protect the arrows as well as he should have."

Sarah glanced over at Psyche again as she backed farther towards the door. He turned his glaze to her. "Where do you think your going? Wait I know you."

Psyche stepped in between them. "You have no right to be here, Achilles."

"I have every right. I am the High King."

"No, you are an imposter."

He looked past her at Sarah. "Ah, so your Helen's daughter. She's been after me for years to allow you to come here. Of course she would never do what I asked for me to allow you here, but it seems you did it on your own." He looked back at Psyche. "You mean nothing to me. You and your husband are relics. We have no need for Gods here."

Sarah's back was to the door. She reached back to grab hold of the knob.

"Well, it's been nice to see you, mother-in-law, but we have to be going."

Suddenly he raised a hand. For Sarah the world went dark.

* * *

Well there you go. Achilles has made his appearance. Now I have to do another article summary for ENG 271 so chapter 19 may take awhile. Also I have to start studying for my Middle Ages Exam, too. It's coming up. I do have another test coming up in MCM 100, but not for a while. I have another project I have to work on. I so need to email my friend from high school my questions.

So please review my dears. I'll do my poor best to bring you all chapter 19 as soon as I can.


	20. Chapter 19

Well here is Chapter 19. I started on it not long after I uploaded Chapter 18.

At this time I would like to tell you all I have gone back and done some editing and some reworking. Jareth's father's name is now Gareth. If you remember a past AN you can see where I got the idea. I figured that if Jareth is somehow has an English name I might as well show that his father did as well. Don't worry there will be a short little back-story. Also I have gone back and reworked some details.

Visit my blog. The link is below. This time I talk about Morpheus. He's an important part of the story now. I will have links to what I am using as my basis of him. I also have tweeted the links to the pics, but you have to be following me I think to find them. Remember I'm CeleciaLeigh. Remember to read the post you need to take out the spaces.

http: / audra-bamagirlslife. blogspot. Com /2010/10/ morpheus-greek-and-roman-god-of-dreams . html

aM () – You'll get your wish, but you have to wait and see what happens. All good things come to those who wait.

Thanks for all of the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Lounging across his throne, Jareth looked out the window in the throne room. The sky had darkened since the last time he had glanced outside. Odd as it was not yet dusk or anywhere near it for that matter. He glanced over at Eros, who had noticed it as well.

"Something is wrong, Jareth."

"What do you mean?"

"This is your kingdom. Don't you feel that something is not right?"

He did, but seeing, as it did not feel as if it was something dangerous or something to worry about.

"Yes, but it doesn't feel like it's anything to worry about."

"Jareth, if it has to do with Sarah it won't feel like it should. It will feel minimum until she is your queen. You need to check on her."

"I should I break the tradition?"

"If she can be in danger, then you can break it. Damn it, Jareth, Sarah could be in danger. Has Achilles messenger showed up today?"

"No." Jareth thought about it for a moment. Then he conjured a crystal and looked into it. "NO!" Jareth quickly got out of his throne and placed his feet on the floor.

Eros stepped back. "What is it?"

"You were right. Achilles has Sarah."

"WHAT?" Eros moved closer. "What about your grandmother?"

"She's fine." Jareth looked up from the crystal to see Eros heading towards the exit. "She's in the south suite!"

His worst fear had come true. Achilles had Sarah. Of course, he had no idea who Jareth's allies where. Most of the ancient Gods had long ago agreed to help him if ever he needed it. The only ally Achilles had among the gods was his mother and there was no Zeus to help her.

With a flick of his wrist Jareth transported himself deep inside the castle, to a room only he knew of. As he appeared in the room, a fire came to life above him. It cast a cold light inside the room. In the center of the room, on top of what could have been Atlas holding the mortal world on his shoulders, sat a bowl filled with a dark liquid, a remnant from Olympus.

Jareth walked over to the bowl and waved his hand over it. "Morpheus."

The liquid changed to pale silver and began to swirl. Slowly a face began to appear.

"Goblin King, why do you call me?"

"Great Morpheus, I have need of your aid."

"What is it, Goblin King?"

"Achilles has stolen my bride."

Morpheus's eyes grew larger. "So you have brought back the girl who defeated the Labyrinth?"

"Yes. We planned to marry in two days."

Morpheus sighed. "You have my support, Goblin King. I shall gather the other Gods. We shall be there soon. Finally you will have what is right fully yours."

Morpheus's face disappeared from the liquid, which once again was still and dark.

Jareth stood looking at the liquid. He had his allied Gods, now he needed to contract his allies in the Court. The very first being a certain demigoddess who had caused a mythical war.

XOXOX

Slowly Sarah woke up. She looked around. Once before she had thought she was in a prison, well now she was in one. Only gray stonewalls met her. Sarah slowly stood up. The last thing she remembered was it going dark and that man, Achilles, Jareth's stepfather and the false High King.

Well it seemed he had kidnapped her. Great she had been kidnapped again, but this time she hadn't a clue as to where she was.

Sarah placed her hand against the wall. There were no windows, only a wooden door. She noticed that there were rings along the walls. Sarah had a very good idea what they were used for.

Suddenly the door opened. In walked a man who looked almost exactly like the man from the South suite. So she assumed that he most be Jareth's half brother.

"Why am I here?"

He looked her up and down. "I don't see what's so special about you. I can't believe that fool would be so willing to marry someone who is more mortal than god."

"I take it your Jareth's brother."

"I don't claim him as my brother and it would do you well not to say his name in my presents or my fathers, Mortal."

"I may be mortal, but I solved the Labyrinth."

"He helped you. That's the only way a mortal could do it."

Sarah didn't move towards him. Something told her that wouldn't be a good idea. "You don't know everything."

"Oh, I know enough. More than you, Mortal." He sneered at her. "You may be Helen's daughter, but you are nothing but a mortal. I don't see why my father fears you or why he's so determined that either you die or marry me." He gave her an evil smirk. "At least you are beautiful so it won't be too bad for me."

"If you think for one moment, I'll marry you, then you are sadly mistaken."

"You really don't have a choice. You are only a mortal; you have no rights here. But when you give me children, they will only because I'm their father."

She knew Jareth was coming. She just needed time. She just wished for more time.

"You have two days to prepare yourself. At the very time you would have married that fool, you will marry me." He turned to leave. "Oh, and mortal, you will call me Lord Melanion until the day you die."

Sarah watched him go. Well she had two days. Jareth had allies, she just knew it. They would be here in time and save her. Cause there was no way she was going to marry him. Jareth would come cause well she knew just how determined he was. After all he waited for her for five years, and got what he wanted. So he would do what was needed and save her. Of course this could all be to get him to come to the Court so Achilles could imprison him or worse.

* * *

Well there is chapter 19. I finished quicker than I thought. Now Melanion. Well he's not Kieran, but he has a bit of the same personality. He's been spoiled his entire life. He doesn't know the history about his parents. Also he was raised by Achilles who hates anyone below a Demigod.

So review my dears. I'm busy tomorrow and then back to class. I have to work on my GEO 100 class project. Also I need to read the article I'm going to do the summary on and start working on it. So I don't know when the new chapter will come. Of course I'll write in MCM 100, to look like I'm keeping notes.


	21. Chapter 20

Well here is Chapter 20. It didn't take me as long to get it done as I thought. I wrote it over night, the night I updated with Chapter 19. I then typed it up the next morning, which was a Monday. And since my dad didn't get finished with the washer and dryer the night before, I couldn't go grocery shopping and the other things I needed to do until I had some clean clothes, so while my clothes were in the dryer, I typed it up.

So thanks for the reviews. Oh, I hope you all know you Greek myths a little better now, cause your going to need it. Hehe. Also I pay homage to my favorite movie of all time in this story, and it's not _Labyrinth_. It's going to be easy for you all to figure it out. It has been my favorite since I was five maybe six years old so that's a long time. Nothing has beaten it since.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The throne room of The Castle Beyond The Goblin City was filled with immortal deities of old. Dark Hades, Lord of the Underworld, stood beside his lovely wife Persephone, who stood next to her mother, the earthly Demeter. Triton, son of the Great Poseidon, stood with his triton at the ready. Eros's parents stood as far from each other as they could as possible in the tiny room. Aphrodite, while still as beautiful as ever, did not wish to be any where near her former lover, the God of War, Ares. Morpheus stood very close to the Goblin throne, but there was a god who was a hero. He had gone through many trials and in the end became a god and the most famous of Greek heroes. Heracles stood with his divine wife Hebe, goddess of youth.

Achilles would not survive long. His army would be useless against such a strong force of Olympic gods.

Morpheus turned to Jareth, who sat in his throne. "So what is your plan, Goblin King?"

"The High Castle can be attacked by land, but if Lord Triton will attack from the sea, we will then be able to attack if from all sides."

Demeter moved forward. "Do we know where he is holding the girl?"

Jareth sighed. "Not exactly, but I'm assuming that he has her in the tower prison. So we must be sure not to attack it directly."

Triton nodded. "I will do my best not to attack it seeing as it is close to the sea."

Demeter nodded as well. "Persephone and I shall use what plant life there is around and inside the High Castle to our advantage."

Jareth looked at his great-grandmother, whom never wanted to be called that. "Would you use your powers to make them lovesick?"

"Of course, Jareth, but we must be careful. This could still be a trap."

Ares moved towards Jareth. "I have just learned that Achilles has announced that idiot Melanion is going to marry the girl in two days."

Jareth sighed. "So we have a day. We need to be ready as soon as possible. The best time to attack is tomorrow at dawn." Jareth looked at Morpheus. "Will you send word to Helen?"

Morpheus nodded. "Of course. I take it you plan to warn her."

"Yes, Sarah will need to know. She must be warned not to eat or drink anything. Achilles could try anything."

Demeter nodded. "Yes, send word. If he could get hold of Eros's arrows, then who's to know what else he has inside that castle."

Hebe nodded. "Agreed."

Heracles looked around. "You two send your warnings. We need to get out armies moving. We meet to attack at dawn."

Jareth watched as they dissolved, leaving him alone in his throne room. Quickly he transported himself to where his army waited. As he mounted his steed, he glanced out at his vast army, which seemed to be filled with all of his subjects. He could see Sarah's friends as well as creatures that really had no logical reason to be there. Once upon his steed, he urged it forward and his army followed.

After going for miles, of course with the help of magic, and not far from the High Castle, Jareth conjured a crystal. Two goblin soldiers came to stand on either side of his horse to guide it as he slept. He gently blew on it, sending it to Sarah as had once before.

XOXOX

Sarah sat against the wall. She hadn't seen another living soul except for what's his name. Her stomach growled loudly. She hadn't had anything since lunch. Reluctantly, slowly she fell asleep.

Sarah looked around her. She was standing in a field of wild flowers. It seemed she was alone, except for the breeze blowing by. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned towards the footsteps.

"Jareth!" She ran to him. She all but jumped into his arms. Once she was safely in his arms, Jareth kissed her. When he slowly released her, Sarah looked up at him. "Please tell me this is real?"

"Sorry, Precious. I needed to war you and this is then only way Achilles will not know."

"You are coming for me, right?"

"Of course, I am. My allies and I are arriving at the castle now. We plan to attack at dawn."

"I don't know where I am."

"I have an idea where you are, but don't worry. No one will allow anything to happen to you. Now, Sarah, listen to me. Do not eat or drink anything. It doesn't matter how hungry you are don't. We have no idea what Achilles may have done to it."

"Got it no eating or drinking."

"Morpheus is visiting your mother. I have no idea if she is under Achilles's power. So do not trust her completely."

"Is there a way to know?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Oh, I'll do my best."

"All you need to do is stay out of the way, and as far from Achilles and Melanion."

"Yeah I almost punched him earlier."

Jareth smiled. "That's my Sarah." He glanced over his shoulder. "It's time for me to go." He stepped away from her reluctantly.

Sarah reached out for him. "Can't you stay longer?"

"Sarah, it's almost dawn. I have to go. I have to lead my troops."

Sarah lowered her arm to her side and sighed. "Please hurry."

"I will." Sarah watched as he dissolved in front of her. Slowly the world around her began to grown brighter. Sarah closed her eyes.

Sarah opened her eyes and was met with the stonewalls of her prison. She could only pray that soon she would be free.

XOXOX

Jareth opened his eyes. He still sat atop his horse. His army had camped and now were breaking camp somewhat. Morpheus rode up to him on his dark mount. As he near the Goblin King, the horse slowed.

"I have reached Helen. As far as I could tell she was not under anything, but that can change."

"I told Sarah to be careful and not to trust her completely."

"Good." Morpheus looked at the High Castle. "He does not have many allies nor does he have much of an army."

"True, but he has the woman I love." Jareth urged his horse forward.

Morpheus sighed. "He once had mine as well."

Jareth stopped his horse and turned in the saddle. "What do you mean?"

"There is no time for that now, Goblin King. Know only this. When it is time, I shall be the one to end the life of Achilles."

Jareth nodded and turned back around. Around him the Goblin Army along with the other armies of Ares, Hades, Heracles, and Morpheus gathered, and on the other side, Triton's army waited for the first light of dawn.

* * *

Well there you go. I know that I'm going to get replies about Ares being the father of Eros. I know that it could have been either him or Hermes, but come on can't you see it as Ares. I always have. So please go along with it.

And yes it's _The Little Mermaid_. Triton was a character in Greek mythology. So in a way Ariel is related to Hercules, Heracles. Did you catch that? I used the Greek name and not the Roman, which is what we all know him by.

Oh, and yeah I have the Goddess of Spring time herself in the story. I figured that she could make a small appear as seeing I'm using her name as the story title. Also if you notice, her husband is one of the oldest gods. Demeter is his sister. Yes, Greek mythology is messed up. Hades is the big guy here. I did mention earlier that he helped create the Underground. Well he wasn't the only one, but that's well I leave it off.

I thought I should bring this up. I discovered that it seems Persephone had children by her own father. Yeah, Zeus went after his own daughter. Greek mythology is so messed up.

If you think you know what Morpheus is talking about, please don't post it in a review. Do it in pm, that way it future readers can come up with their own ideas, before it's revealed.

So review my dears. I'll update when I can.


	22. Chapter 21

Well here's chapter 21. I wrote some of it on paper at home and then took it to campus where I typed what I had up. Then while I was in MCM 100 I rewrote what I had. I then went back to the campus library and typed the new stuff, which is the beginning of the chapter all the way until the end of Sarah's first part. I could only really type what I had since I needed to read for ENG 271. Then when I got to class we didn't have a quiz. Oh, well.

I spent most of the next day doing what I wanted. I really didn't work on this chapter. I needed a break. Think about it. Well my exam on the Middle Ages is still next week, but she pushed it back a day. I'm going to start working on my second Article summary this weekend. Also I'm going to start studying for the Middle Ages exam. So I'm not planning to really work on the story that much. Even though I'm almost finished.

I did finish the handwritten version late last night, went to campus, and typed it.

Thanks for the reviews.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

Outside the walls of her prison, the battle raged. Sarah could hear the shouting of what she presumed were soldiers. She also could hear what sounded very much like waves crashing. Around her the walls rumbled as they were hit. Vaguely she remembered what the Goblin Army had used as she was finishing her run of the Labyrinth. Of course Ludo could have come and she was hearing rocks attacking the castle. Slowly Sarah edged herself closer to the door, as she thought that it was on the strongest door. Also the sounds of the battle weren't as loud on that side of the room.

Sarah didn't know how long the battle had been going on. She had no way of knowing who was winning or where the attacks were coming from. All she wanted was to get out of where she was and find Jareth. What was taking him so long? Where was he?

Suddenly the door opened and a dark haired woman appeared in the doorway. She looked around the room until her eyes settled on Sarah. Sarah had not seen her face in years.

"Mom?"

Helen of Troy, Sparta, Linda Williams, smiled at her daughter. "I finally found you." She moved closer to Sarah. "Well come on. Do you want to stay here?"

Sarah shook her head. "No."

Helen gestured to the door. "Then come on. I don't want to be on this side of the Castle with Triton attacking."

Sarah looked at her. "Triton?"

Helen grabbed hold of Sarah's arm. "No time." She began to drag her daughter out of the room. "We need to stay out of the way and hope Melanion or Achilles don't notice us or the fact you're not in here anymore."

Slowly Helen led Sarah down flight after flight of stairs. Sarah watched her mother's back as she led her down.

"Why did you leave?"

Helen looked back over her shoulder. "I had no choice. Either I left and came back here or Achilles would have harmed you."

"What?"

Helen turned back to watching where she was going. "Not everyone knows that. He threatened to harm you if I refused to come back. The man does not like hearing the word no."

"He's the one you left with, isn't he?"

Helen sighed. "Yes. Sarah, now is not the time. I promise I'll explain everything."

Finally Sarah assumed they had reached at least the main part of the castle. Helen and she kept to the walls and slowly crept along. Soldiers rushed past, but most paid them no heed. Sarah had no idea where her mother was taking her. Helen would glance one way and then another.

Sarah glanced as well. "Where are we going?"

Helen glanced back at her. "I'm trying to figure out somewhere to hide that's safe from both the battle and from us being discovered by Achilles or Melanion."

"Where are they?"

"Probably in the throne room, which means we need to stay as far from it as we can."

Helen suddenly opened a door that she stood next to. "In here."

Sarah walked into the small room. She turned as her mother entered. "Where are we?"

Helen gently shut the door. "We're deep inside the castle. We should be safe from the battle, but if those two find us, we can only hope the Goblin King shows up in time."

XOXOX

Jareth remained on his mount as his and the other armies used their siege weapons on the High Castle. The walls were still holding, but even from this distance, he could see the soldiers were retreating. He would have smiled if he hadn't been so worried about Sarah. Absent-mindedly Jareth conjured a crystal and peered inside. Slowly Sarah appeared with an older woman. He knew it was Helen and she was still not under any Godly powers. He could not tell where they were except that Sarah was no longer in the tower. He could only hope his stepfather and/or half brother would not find her.

Morpheus rode up to his side. "What have you learned?"

"She's no longer in the tower. Also she's with Helen."

Morpheus nodded. "I take it Helen is still with us."

"Yes." Jareth glanced from the crystal to the god beside him. "I don't think we will need the armies much longer. The soldiers are retreating."

"Yes, I've noticed. So it seems the Castle is unprotected, but why have we not seen any flee?"

Jareth flicked his wrist and the crystal disappeared. "They are either using the tunnels or Achilles has blocked all the exits."

Morpheus nodded. "True." He looked at Jareth. "But the true High King can allow us entry." He kicked his horse on ward.

Jareth followed him to where the other gods except for Triton waited near the Grand Entrance. They remained on their mounts as he and Morpheus neared.

Heracles nodded towards the closed gates. "So are we going to enter or are we going to remain here?"

Jareth looked at the gods around him. "Are you sure I can open the gates?"

Morpheus looked at him. "There is no time to completely explain it, but your father is not dead, which means that Melanion can never take the throne. So only, you are the true High King. Only you can take the throne and force these doors to open."

Jareth looked from Morpheus to the others. "That can't be true."

Hades glanced at the gates. "It is. Now open the gates. Achilles must pay for destroying all we have worked for."

"I don't know how."

Hades sighed. "Just tell them to open."

Jareth rode closer to the Grand Entrance. He glanced over his shoulder quickly. Then he stared at the gates. "I command you to open."

The gates creaked and groaned, as they slowly swung open as Jareth the gods got off of their steeds. Once the gates were completely opened, they walked inside ready for battle.

XOXOX

Helen opened the door a crack. Sarah tried to look out, but her mother closed the door quickly.

Helen glanced over at her. "Something has happened." She pressed her ear against the door.

Sarah moved closer. "What?"

"Shh. I'm trying to listen."

Sarah waited as her mother listened to what was going on outside the door.

Slowly Helen turned towards her. "It seems the Goblin King has arrived and has opened the gates." She glanced around the room. "We should stay here for awhile longer."

"K." Sarah moved away from the door as her mother did. She didn't want to stay she wanted to find Jareth, but she couldn't risk being seen or captured.

The two women moved as far from the door as they could. Sarah glanced at her mother. Helen glanced at her.

"You might as well know why this is going on." Helen sighed. "As the Gods of Olympus went out of favor, they began to lose their powers. Some more than others. Some grew weak quickly and died. Like Zeus and Hera. Only a few remained immortal. Eros because of Valentine's Day. Hades because he became seen as someone else. Heracles because his story has never gone out of fashion. Demeter because she was seen as someone else, like Hades. Triton because well I don't know. The same with Aphrodite and Ares." Helen glanced at the door. "When all seemed lost, a strange man named Gareth appeared. He spoke with the gods of a plan. Together they could create a world where the remaining immortals and demigods could live. So he and the major gods began to work. After many many years, the Underground was created. As they began to move into their new home, goblins, fairies, and other creatures came asking to be allowed refuge. The gods and Gareth agreed, but if only they would allow themselves to be governed by an immortal or demigod. The creatures agreed and for the most part were separated under each immortal. Some choose not to be rulers." Helen looked at Sarah. "Gareth took control of the goblins. It was his idea to create the Labyrinth. He used it to test those who would be allowed to enter the Underground. Maybe a millennium or two later he married Volupta." She placed a ginger on her cheek next to her mouth. "I don't remember exactly how long it was until the current Goblin King was born." She glanced at the door again. "He was really young when his father disappeared. I think he was a century."

"Wait a minute. A century?"

"Sarah, we age very slowly here. I think for you that it would be maybe two or three. Anyway, about fifty years after Gareth disappeared; Achilles used the arrow on Volupta. He used the love he forced on her to make her leave her son. Thank goodness her parents raised him."

"I know that much, but where does the High King come into this?"

"I don't remember exactly when it was created. Everyone looked to Gareth for guidance so he became known as the High King. This castle was only built after Volupta married Achilles. Gareth ruled from the Castle Beyond The Goblin City."

"That castle was once the center of the Underground?"

"Yes, the current Goblin King only uses the small throne room. He has never seen a reason to use the wonderful rooms inside the castle, since no one comes to see him."

Sarah nodded. Helen smiled. "Maybe you can change that."

Suddenly the door opened and the women came face to face with someone Helen really didn't want to see. _

* * *

Well there is chapter 21. Now something happened in this chapter that well as you know is sorta personal to me. It's the mother thing again. I never saw her after she left. So unlike Sarah I never got to ask why. I never got closure. I know for me to move on I have to forgive, but I'm not ready yet. I know it will come in time. I may just write about all this and help someone.

Well I need to get off of that. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update when I can.

Oh, I'm still having. They come and go, but there aren't super bad. They still go away as I walk.

Anyway, review my dears. Chapter 22 can't be too far away. Actually I've already started on it, but I don't plan to really work on it over the weekend. I have school things I need to do.


	23. Chapter 22

After I finished typing chapter 21, I worked on the beginning of Chapter 22. I then went to the library and read what I needed for ENG 271. Then I got on a computer and typed what I had.

About the article summary, the second one. I had an article then I began to read it. I then discovered it wasn't about what I thought it was. So it not going to work. Ahhhh. So I had to go in search of a new one. I found one about the Arabian Nights. So that's the one I'm going to use. It's really about Shahrazad, but it will work. It has three sections or I'll write a paragraph per section and thus be about the same as last time.

Oh, I got a 91 on MCM 100 Test 2. Kinda makes you laugh when you can take a test in less than 30 mins and get an A.

phantomoftheoperalover () - Let me guess, forgot your login info. No biggy. I was already working on the update when you reviewed and while we were chating.

I finished this story on notebook paper and then typed it up. Then when I tried to uploaded it yesterday, Friday, I couldn't my net was acting up. So here you go.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Phoenix, the leader of the Diomedes, smirked evilly at the two women. "Well, did you really think Lord Melanion did not know what you are doing, Helen?"

Helen placed herself between Sarah and Phoenix. "You are scum, Phoenix."

Phoenix moved into the room. "You can call me whatever you wish, Helen, but Lord Melanion shall be the High King once he has dealt with this fool of a father and that scumbag of a half brother." He then glanced at Sarah behind her. "Then your lovely daughter will become the High Queen and once Lord Melanion has his heirs, she'll join the Goblin King."

Helen glanced back at Sarah. "That will not happen, Phoenix."

He moved closer to them. "We shall see." He whistled and two soldiers entered the room. Phoenix gestured to the women. "Take them to Lord Melanion."

The two soldiers grabbed hold of them and dragged them out of the room and towards the throne room.

As they neared the throne room, more Diomedes surrounded them. When the women entered the throne room, Achilles was on his knees holding his side. Blood seeped from his side. He looked at his son as he fell to the floor. After watching for a few moments his father fighting for his life, Melanion looked up and past the women.

"Now we only have to deal with the Goblin King."

Phoenix moved past the women. "He and the gods are inside the castle already, M'Lord."

Melanion nodded. "How did they gain entry?"

"No one knows for sure. I believe one of the deserters did it."

Melanion nodded again. "Very well." He gestured to the soldiers holding Helen and Sarah. "Bring them forward."

The soldiers dragged them closer to Melanion, who moved to stand beside the throne of the High King. When the women stood in front of him, Melanion smiled.

"It seems I'm winning."

Sarah pulled against the solider holding her. "I don't think so."

Melanion leaned forward. "Oh, I do believe I am." He glanced at Phoenix. "Take Helen and the others. You may do with her as you wish."

Phoenix gave an evil smile. "Thank you, M'Lord." He took hold of Helen and dragged her out with the two soldiers following behind them. Sarah was now alone with Melanion, who she could see had a wicked plan in store for her.

XOXOX

Jareth and the gods with him stood facing an elite group of Diomedes. It was easy to see which of the soldiers were members of the Diomedes and who weren't. The Diomedes would dare to fight the gods, while the others knew better. The others were fleeing as the Diomedes came rushing at the group. Each met with their foes, but only one side achieved victory.

Once the Diomedes were either dying or dead, the group continued on ward. As they moved on ward, they met more groups of Diomedes, each stronger than the last. As they neared the room Jareth believed Sarah and Helen to be in, Jareth raced to the door and opened it quickly.

He looked around the room. "Where are they?"

Morpheus looked around the room quickly. "They must have been discovered."

Jareth glanced at him. "We must hurry. I will not allow them to harm her."

Morpheus placed a hand on Jareth's shoulder. "Do not worry, we shall save her."

Jareth nodded as Morpheus removed his hand. "They must have been taken to the throne room." He looked at the gods around him. "Do any of you know where it is?"

They all shook their heads no.

Morpheus glanced at them. "Goblin King, I suggest you use one of your crystals to find it."

Jareth nodded and moved away from the door. Quickly he conjured a crystal and then gently allowed it to roll onto the floor. It then began to roll away. Jareth followed it and the others followed him.

XOXOX

Melanion smirked at Sarah as the throne room doors shut behind Phoenix and the others. Sarah hated the look on his face.

"He may be in this castle, but he will not stop me. I will have the throne and I will have you."

"You will never have either. You can never have the throne."

He glared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Gareth is alive so you are illegitimate."

He moved towards her. "You lie."

Sarah stood her ground. "Why would I lie?"

Melanion grabbed hold of Sarah's upper arms. "You're just trying to distract me."

Sarah struggled. "Get your hands off of me."

Melanion squeezed her arms. "I don't think so." He bent his head towards hers. "You have no rights. So I can do with you as I please." He pulled Sarah against him.

Sarah then raised her knees into this groin. Melanion released her. Sarah quickly moved away from him as he groaned in pain.

Melanion raised his head and glared at her. "You bitch." He came towards her. Sarah could really only walk backwards until her back met the wall.

Melanion glared at her as he trapped her against the wall. "You will pay for that and I shall have great fun as you are punished."

Sarah glanced around her. There was nothing for her to use as a weapon nearby. She had to do something. Sarah wouldn't put it past him to try to rape her.

Melanion smirked. "Don't have any ideas to save yourself do you? Stupid mortal. Do you really think you can stop me?"

Sarah took a deep breath. There was only one thing left to do. "JARETH!"

XOXOX

Jareth stopped at the sound of Sarah screaming his name. She wasn't too far off, but why had she cried out for him? It could only mean Achilles or Melanion were threatening her. He conjured another crystal and peered inside. Anger filled him. He flicked his wrist making the crystal disappear and looked back at the others. "Continue to follow the crystal. I'm taking the short way."

He conjured another crystal and transported himself to the throne room. He stood near the throne. He looked past Achilles on the floor bleeding to where Melanion had Sarah trapped against the wall. Jareth walked towards them, with the heels of his boots clicking on the floor.

Slowly Melanion turned only to be greeted by Jareth's fist into his face. Melanion staggered away from Sarah holding his face. Jareth turned to Sarah and softened.

"Are you all right?"

Sarah nodded as she glanced at Melanion. "What happens now?"

Melanion glared at them. "Now I kill him and teach you how to act." Melanion flicked a wrist and a sword appeared.

Jareth made sure he was between Sarah and Melanion and then conjured his own sword. "I am not easy to kill, Melanion."

Melanion sneered. "Oh, I'll kill you and then I make the mortal bitch bare my heirs."

Jareth moved away from Sarah, but still kept her behind him. "You will never touch her or get the throne."

Melanion smirked. "Oh, I will. The gods will not stop me. No one will."

"We beg to differ."

Jareth turned and smiled as the gods entered with a beaten Phoenix and Helen.

Morpheus walked over to the bleeding Achilles. "Well it seems I don't get my revenge."

Achilles glared at him. "I have never met you before. Now someone kill him. He has killed the High King."

Morpheus snickered. "No, he hasn't. You were never the High King."

Slowly the dark lord of dreams transformed. His hair became lighter and his eyes became blue. He looked like a much older Jareth.

Jareth remained between Sarah and Melanion.

Achilles tried to stand. "You can not be alive. I killed you!"

Gareth looked down at the man who had stolen his wife, his life. "You thought you had. I told you I was not easily defeated."

Achilles groaned, but he sneered. "I won. I had Volupta."

Anger shined in Gareth's eyes. "But she was only my wife. So only my son can take what was ours."

Achilles took a deep breath and glared. "I shall have my line continued not you."

Gareth glanced at Jareth. "I don't think so."

Suddenly Melanion charged at Jareth, but he became impaled on Jareth's sword because he didn't realize it was facing him.

Melanion staggered and fell to his knees. "At least I know she loved me best."

Jareth looked at his half brother as his life drained from him. "I doubt that very much."

Slowly the father and son died on the cold floor of the throne room Achilles had created for a false king.

Gareth walked over to his son. "Well that's over with."

Jareth glanced back at Sarah, who was moving to check on her mother. He turned to face his father. "Why did you not tell me?"

"No one knew who I was. Your grandparents only knew I was a live and nothing more."

Jareth looked at the man so like himself. The man before him and taught him almost everything he knew. His mentor was his father.

Gareth glanced over at Sarah. "She's just what you need."

Jareth smiled. "I know."

* * *

Well there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now review please. It's not over yet.


	24. Chapter 23

Well here is Chapter 23. I know of one person who can't wait for the story to be over. She knows who she is, and she better read this. Any way, I wrote this entirely on paper before I typed it. It came out to 14 pages written.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Sarah hugged her mother. As the two women parted, Helen wiped a tear from Sarah's cheek.

"Are you all right?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm fine. I got one good kick in."

Helen smiled. "That's good." She glanced over at Jareth and Gareth. "I can't believe Morpheus was Gareth, but it sort of makes sense."

Sarah glanced over at them as well. "Being able to control dreams."

Helen nodded. "Yes, but I think Gareth could always do that."

Suddenly four women came into the room. The youngest among them walked over to a man garbed in black.

Sarah leaned closer to her mother. "Who are they?"

"Aphrodite, Persephone, Demeter, and Hebe."

Sarah looked at the group of people before her. "They're all gods?"

"Of course. Oh, wait the only one you've met are Eros and Psyche."

Sarah nodded. "I knew Hades was still around at least when the Underground was created."

"Ah."

Sarah looked at Hades and Persephone. "I can't believe he married his niece."

Helen looked at Sarah. "He didn't. Only Zeus and Poseidon were his siblings."

"But her father was Zeus."

"No, he wasn't. I really know who it is. Sarah, not all of the myths got it right."

Sarah glanced over at Jareth. He and his father seemed to be watching her and her mother.

Helen sighed. "We'll have to push the wedding back. You will not be able to marry the High King without a great celebration."

Sarah turned back to her mother. "He's not the High King yet."

"He will be."

"I know."

Sarah watched as Hades walked over to Jareth and Gareth. He turned to the others in the room. "I take it, Gareth, you do not wish to be the High King."

"My reign has already ended."

Hades flicked his wrist and a crown appeared. "Then I crown you, Jareth, Goblin King, King of the Underground." He placed the crown of gold on Jareth's head.

Jareth looked over at Sarah. "I refuse to be called the High King."

Gareth nodded. "Achilles came up with the name. I was only called the Goblin King."

"Then I shall follow suit."

The gods and goddesses nodded. Sarah glanced around her. "Do you plan to move here? This place doesn't seem right."

Jareth nodded. "I didn't plan on moving, Sarah."

Helen glanced at the others. "I don't know about you, but I really want to get out of here."

The others agreed. Hades waved his hand and transported everyone back to the Castle Beyond The Goblin City.

Sarah stood near the doors of the massive throne room. Jareth sat in his throne, which had been transported from the small one. She watched as his grandparents greeted him. Suddenly she felt alone. She really missed Toby. She really wanted him here with her. Sarah had no idea how bad Irene was making his life. What was she telling him about why Sarah wasn't there or answering her phone?

Sarah glanced out the windows at the Goblin City. So much had happened. Now Jareth was King of the entire Underground. She was far as she knew she was a nobody. The only thing she had going for her was she had defeated the Labyrinth. There was no real reason for Jareth to marry her not even that night, but she would not leave the Underground. She would bring Toby here. There had to be somewhere she could live. If she was pregnant, well then she would deal with that on her own. Of course there was the chance everyone would know who its father was, but she would do it on her own, without him. He needed a real queen and she just wasn't one. So she would go alone.

XOXOX

Slowly the gods left till only Eros, Psyche, Gareth, and Helen remained. Eros and Gareth had gone off somewhere as had Psyche and Helen. Only he and Sarah remained in the throne room. She hadn't said anything to him since she had asked if he would be moving to Achilles' castle. She hadn't even come near him since he had appeared in the throne room and had protected her from Melanion.

Jareth stood up and walked to Sarah, who was still looking out the windows. He stood beside her and gentle took hold of her hand. "Sarah."

She turned her head and looked at him. "We need to talk, Jareth."

He looked at her worried. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

Tears began to fall from Sarah's eyes. "I can't marry you. It isn't I don't want to, but…"

"But why, Sarah?" He wiped a tear from her cheek. "Is it because I'm now the King of everything?" He couldn't understand why she would not want to marry him. She had called for him. She had.., well only she could answer. "Sarah, I'm still the same person."

She snuffed. "I know, but I'm a nobody." Sarah turned her face from him.

Jareth gently turned her face back to him and wiped another tear away. "Sarah, you are not a nobody. You are the woman I love and the only one I want to rule beside me."

"But…"

"Sarah, you are a very important person. You hold my heart and you are the Lady of the Labyrinth."

"What's that?"

"You are the only being to ever solve the Labyrinth. It has a soul of a sort. It has given you the power to control it." He gently pulled her closer. "You are, after me, the most powerful person in the Underground. Besides everyone loves you." He smiled. "All we had to do was say you were in trouble and people came running to our aid." He looked into her eyes. "Sarah, I can't go on without you."

Sarah looked up at him. "I still don't feel worthy."

"Precious, I'm the one who's not worthy." He raised the hand he still held and kissed it. "It took me a long time to realize just how much you mean to me." He grinned at her. "Will you have me, Sarah, with all my faults?"

Sarah smiled. "Only if you bring my brother here."

Jareth smiled in return. "I was already planning to do that, but I think you'll have to come with me. He won't know who I am."

Sarah nodded. "When do we leave?"

"How about now?"

Jareth and Sarah disappeared and reappeared in a darkened bedroom. Sarah walked over to the small bed and gently began to wake the little boy.

Toby slowly woke up. When he realized whom the person that was waking him up was, he yelped. "Sarah!"

Sarah whispered. "Shh, Toby."

Toby followed his sister's example. "Where have you been? Mom wasn't happy that when we got here you weren't here."

"I'm sorry about that. Toby, would you like to come live with me?"

"Yes." He thought for a moment. "Can I bring Lancelot?"

"Of course, but Toby, if you come with me you can't come back and see your parents."

The little boy looked around the room. Nothing was his. They only thing that was really his was Lancelot. "That's fine. You're the only one who listen or cares about me." Toby climbed out of the bed holding onto Lancelot. He moved towards his sister. He then noticed the man standing in his room. "Who are you?"

Sarah knelt down beside him. "Toby, this is Jareth. He's a …"

Jareth moved forward. "A friend."

Toby looked up at him. "Hi."

"Hello." Jareth looked at Sarah. "Are we finished?"

Sarah sighed and stood up. "I think so."

Jareth nodded. "Toby, take your sister's hand."

Toby did as he was told and looked up at his sister. "Sarah, where are we going?"

Sarah looked at Jareth. "Home, Toby. We're going home."

* * *

Well there is chapter 23. There is one more chapter to come. I know, but it's almost over. I have to type it on the computer because I have to look at photos as I write because some major stuff is happening. So be on the look out for the last chapter.

So review if you please.


	25. Epilogue

Well all stories must come to an end and this one will finally be finished after months of working on it. This story as I write this part has one more review than _The Return of The Princess_. So I'm guess you all liked it a bit more. So thanks for all of the lovely reviews.

Now I want to explain something, I'll mention things in this epilogue that may have you think I'll write a sequel. Well, I don't plan to write a sequel. My next story will be called, this is still a working title, but if you have it where you get alerts when I post something new you'll know, _Once Upon A Twitter. _I plan to do something with the story that some of you may not like, but it will allow me to improve my writing very much, I hope. I explain that in the first AN with the work.

K. The link below is a pic of what I used to describe Sarah's wedding gown. Remember take the spaces out.

http: / www. bridalonlinestore. com/store/ image. asp? name= 7614-front-b. jpg

Pic of Jareth's crown.

http:/ . com /full/ 6W9RYROR1JWWU457R8. jpg

Pic of Sarah's tiara.

http:/ www. internetstones. com/ image-files /marie-therese- duc-d-angouleme-emerald- and-diamond-tiara-french -crown-jewels .jpg

So here begins the finally entry in Persephone.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sarah stood in front of a full-length mirror in the South suite in her wedding gown, with her hair down. Penelope had been given extra time to finish it, since the wedding had to be pushed a week back, because of all the people showing up to pay homage to the Goblin King. So she had been able to do a bit more than she had originally planned.

The gown had a touch of the middle ages, but Sarah loved it. It was off the shoulder, but it had bell sleeves. There was lace around the top of the bodice and around the waist. Also there was a lace overlay that covered almost the entire dress except down the middle on the front, where it did not cover showed the layer under the lace. It was edged with lace along the edges. The gown also had a lovely train. It was simple and yet elegant. She glanced behind her as her mother entered the room carrying a box.

"Sarah, you're beautiful." Helen walked up and stood beside her daughter. "But you still need to put on your veil."

Sarah turned slightly towards her mother. "Psyche said it was your job to do that."

"Really?" Helen shrugged. "Ok." Helen moved over to the vanity and set the box down. She opened it a lifted a beautiful tiara. Slowly she carried it back towards Sarah. "When they see this, all will know who your father was." Gently she placed it on her daughter's hair. "He created this for his daughter who could control the heavens."

Sarah looked at herself again in the mirror. The tiara was beautiful. It was silver and mostly diamonds, but it had small emeralds here and there, as well as a large front and center. Sarah glanced at her mother. "Mom, Dad gave you this."

Helen smiled weakly. "Sweetie, Robert is not your father."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we were getting ready for the wedding and well, I didn't know how to say it."

"Then who is my father?"

"He was one of the first to die, Sarah. Actually you are much older than Jareth."

"Mom."

"Your father is Astraios."

"Astraios?"

"The God of the Stars."

"You mean the father of the four winds?"

"Yes, Sarah, I'm older than they think as well. Yes, I was Helen of Troy, but … well, I was someone else once." She gently played with Sarah's hair. "You are the Goddess of the Stars. We had to flee because well Hera and I didn't get along."

"You were a goddess?"

"Oh, I was more than that. I was a titan, but enough about me. Sarah, no one knows who you really are, but once they see this tiara they will know that someone will once again control the heavens."

"What does that mean?"

"You can make the stars, planets, and other heavenly bodies do as you wish. Like how Jareth reorders time. I'm still wondering where he got that."

Sarah smiled. "So am I the only one left?"

Helen looked away. "The four winds should be here."

"Mom?"

Helen looked at her. "I left my other children to protect the one who could save us all. I don't regret it, but I wish I could have stayed with you longer."

"Oh, Mom." Sarah hugged her mother. As the two parted, Sarah smiled at her mother. "I still need my veil."

Helen walked over to the vanity and lifted the veil and attached it to the tiara. She flipped the blusher over Sarah's face. "He would be proud of you, Sarah. I am." She glanced at the door. "And so will your brothers. All five of them."

XOXOX

Jareth lounged on a chair in the West suite. He was already dressed; he had copied his outfit from the peach dream, but had turned what was blue into white. He was mostly in white, but he had added hits of gold. He still needed to put on the damn crown. He glanced at it sitting on so horrible on it's pillow. There had to be away of getting rid of it. It clashed with his hair, and he had never liked wearing crowns. He was glad that for the title of Goblin King he could just wear the amulet around his neck, but did he really need to wear the gods awful crown. He glanced at the door into his current bedchamber as it opened.

Psyche stuck her head in. "Jareth, they're waiting on you."

He nodded. "I know."

Psyche opened the door more and walked in. "Jareth, you need to be wearing your crown."

He looked at it. "Do I have to?"

Psyche looked at it. "That doesn't look like the one your father had."

"I don't know if it is or not. It's just the one Hades crowned me with."

Psyche walked over and looked at it. "I think your father just wore the amulet." She glanced at Jareth. "He was like you and refused to wear a crown."

"I think I know why."

Psyche smiled. "Well, you are the King. Do you want to wear it? It's your choice."

Jareth grinned. "What do you think?"

Psyche laughed. "Well, come along. You need to get down there before Sarah comes out of the South suite."

Jareth stood up and walked towards the doors. He stopped and turned to face his grandmother. "I still can't believe this is happening."

Psyche walked towards him. "What? You being the King of the Underground or marrying Sarah?"

"Marrying Sarah. Do you know today is has been exactly six years since she defeated the Labyrinth?"

"Really?" Psyche hid a smile behind her hand. "I hadn't a clue." She stopped beside him. "Now come on. You're wedding is about to start."

Psyche watched as Jareth walked out of the West suite. Her daughter would have been very proud of her son, if she had remembered him. She glanced at the crown on the pillow. Jareth would never wear it. As she walked out she sent the crown down to the vault. No one would see it again until Sarah and Jareth's son was crowned King of the Underground, but that would not be for a very long time.

* * *

Well there you go. There is the finally entry of this story. I changed more of the Greek mythology a bit. I can't have Jareth and Sarah related. So I hope you enjoyed this story.

I will try to start my next story as soon as I can. So if you please review for the last time.

Thanks to everyone who has and will review this story. You all deserve a little shirtless Jareth, but I can't send it to you since I don't have one myself. Maybe we just need one and we can pass him around. Let's think on that. Until, my next story.

Oh, since I updated this before Halloween, could you all give me a review. It's a piece of candy to me.


End file.
